Untitled: Sailor Moon/Fushigi Yuugi Crossover
by Aidenn Legacy
Summary: Whats a girl to do, when you're spirited off to a world like Ancient China, surround by strangers, and engaged to the handsome emperor of Konan? Ask Usagi.
1. chapter one

Untitled: Sailor Moon/Fushigi Yuugi Crossover  
  
Hi, people! First fic warning, So you been warned ^_^ This is mostly an experiment, because I have nothing better to do at the moment, and this story has been laying around for months on my desktop. So, I just want to see if anyone would like it-Aidenn Legacy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.   
**************************  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen-sama! Matte! ...Onegai?"  
  
Chiba Mamoru, cursed himself as he stopped as the young heroine requested, He couldn't deny the simple request, after shattering so many others. Mamoru, would be an idiot not to know what was coming, and he could only lay the blame on his kiss and himself. ~ Baka! you are suppose to be pushing her away, not playing Prince Charming, and kissing her awake!~ His mind berated. Though, he couldn't deny that the kiss was what his soul craved.  
  
"...This means you still love me...right?"  
  
Behind him, Mamoru, could feel that heated glares of the senshi drilling holes in his back. Those simple glares, couldn't compare to Sailor Moon's heartbreakingly hope filled eyes, that were always there, when they crossed paths. How long could she hang on that hope, before he completely crushed her? Mamoru, had done everything, short of being brutally cruel to push her away, to keep her safe. Now in order to do, just that he would have to play his cruelest card...  
  
From behind the safety of the bushes, Chibi Usa, watched excitedly. It was exactly like her picture book! Usagi was right! Fairy Tales, do come true! ~Now, all he has to do is say yes and they live happily ever after!~  
  
"Love you?" Mamoru, scoffed, "Why. Would. I. Love. Someone. Like. You?" He punctuated each word, with a rose at her boots, making the moon senshi to back up, or risk losing her toes. "Look at you!"  
  
"Y-you don't mean that...right? You're just j-joking..."Sailor Moon's voice cracked, pain evident her tone, as she tried to cover it up, with a nervous chuckle.  
  
"Yeah, I'm joking!" Mamoru, sneered ,moving so he towered over her small frame. "I'm laughing...because you're the sorry joke!"  
  
"WHY YOU..."Mamoru fell back, as Jupiter's fist connected with his jaw. "Bastard."  
  
"Listen closely," Mina hissed, "Stay away from our princess, or else"  
  
"Sailor Moon. let him go," Mercury pleaded, as Mars physically stopped her from helping Mamoru, "He isn't worth all this, you can find someone bett..." Her words fall on deaf ears, as the leader of the senshi pulled away.  
  
"I can't! I have to know why!" Usagi, exclaimed, detransforming. She knelt besides him, "Please, tell me ...What did I do to make you hate? Onegai, tell me, Mamo-"  
  
*SMACK*  
  
"You're not worthy to call me that!" He hissed, his hand still in the air, inches above her turned face. His mind, desperately tried to block out the shock hurt, so clearly written on his princess' face. ~I'm going to burn in all seven layers of hell~  
  
"You asshole!!!"  
  
"You're are going to paid for that!!!"  
  
Usagi, vaguely heard Mars' and Jupiter's threats, nothing registered as she realized that her Mamo-chan, had actually hit her. With a blank expression her face, she touched the reddened skin. Through, dazed eyes, she saw Mars and Jupiter advancing on Mamoru. Neither, Minako, or Ami made any move to stop the attack. She didn't want her friends to fight over her broken heart, she only wanted to know..."Why?" The simple question echoed, tonelessly, through out the deserted park.  
  
Mamoru, didn't miss a beat. "Because I never loved you. How could I?! Look at you. You're nothing, but a klutzy, plain, and incredibly stupid little child! The only thing you have going for you, is that you're going to be queen. But I discovered that, the price of power isn't worth staying with you for another thousand years!"  
  
"...okay..." was all the blonde could say, as she desperately tried not to cry. Mamoru, looked at her, blankly, his mind screaming for him to reveal the truth, take back every word, and beg forgiveness. He turned away, unable to handle the emotion ridden face of his bunny. ~If she cried, I could handle this better...~ If she'd cried he wouldn't feel like a monster who just stolen the sun.  
  
"Just looking at you, makes me wish, you were wiped off the face of the Earth, so I'd never have to see your face! " He added in, as he awaited the senshis' attacks, so he could be put out of his misery  
  
As, a crystalline tear fell, Usagi, begun to fade until she was translucent as moonbeams. "Minna-chan, what's..." A soft zephyr, silenced any words as she swirled around the moon princess. Soon her clothes begun to change, into a soft midnight blue and silver kimono like gown, her golden hair was suddenly released, and twirled around her like ribbons, until the mass of hair was pulled up into a loose bun, allowing a few wisps of hair to frame the delicate face. Then, the gentle zephyr, whisked her away, like sand throw in the breeze, until not a trace of Usagi Tsukino was left.  
  
The Senshi, Mamoru, and the hidden Chibi-Usa, stared in shock, were their friend had been. Silence, surrounded them as they tried to register what had happen...Both Chibi-Usa and Ami broke the utter stillness  
  
"...Iie...Usagi-chan?..." The pink haired child stumble out from her hidden place in the shrubbery to the spot where her hero, had been, "Come back!"  
  
"Kami-sama...what did you do?!" The usually calm and meek, Senshi of Ice, attacked blindly with her fists. "BAKAYARO! BRING HER BACK!!!" Ami screamed, her fists pounding restlessly against the still shocked Mamoru's chest, "BRING HER BACK!!!"   
  
Venus and Mars, pulled their friend away, as their eyes, promised death to their newest foe. "Leave! Leave before we show you no mercy, like you did with Usa-chan," Venus ordered, tears falling from her blue eyes.   
  
"Don't." Mars countered, her violet eyes, shining, "I would love to show you, what my Firebird can do."  
  
The Senshi of Lightening, wasted no time with words. Jupiter, picked up where, Mercury, had left off, with a flurry of heated punches and intense kicks. Somewhere, along the sixth or seventh punch, Mamoru, began to defend himself, though he was no match for the enraged, Kino Makoto.  
  
"Mako-chan, stop!" Chibi-Usa, cried out, "He has to tell us where Usagi is?! Where did you send her, Mamo-chan?!!" Tears fell down her cheeks, remembering the earlier events, she asked, "Why?...It was to end like the Fairy Tale...but y-you did it all WRONG!!!" The young child fall to the ground sobbing. Instantly, she, too began to fade in and out of existence, until she was gone...  
  
Chibi-Usa!" Mamoru exclaimed through the pain. He lost both of his precious ones in a matter of matter, and he was only to blame, "USAKO! IIE! IIE! BRING THEM BACK!!!" He roared, "I didn't mean it! Onegai, bring them back!!!"  
  
"Endymoin, its too late to regret your words," a soft voice echoed in the night, "As the Prince of Earth, this blue star obeys your command...Because of that you should of watched your words..."  
  
"Show yourself !!!"  
  
"Very well..." A lovely young women with midnight blue hair and silver eyes, appeared where, Usagi, had been. She was dressed as one would expect a goddess to dress, in indescribable hues of gold, blue and violet. Behind her, stood two young women, a tall handsome young man, and a small child. The most surprising was the sobbing pink haired child in one of the young girl's arms.  
  
Mamoru, climbed to his feet. "Then I command you to bring her back!" The goddess, looked sadden as Mamoru, waited for his Bunny to return.   
  
"You do not command me, Endymoin" the woman replied, "For, I, Gaea, the Spirit of the Earth, refuse to acknowledge you as my heir to this star"   
  
"Y-you can't do that!!"  
  
"It was the only reason, for me to appear before you today and retrieve the gift that makes you my heir..."With that said, Gaea, lifted her hands outward. As a soft chant escaped her lips, the Earth Spirit, began to glow a brilliant gold. Mamoru's chest began to radiate the same color, causing the former prince of earth to fall to his knees in pain. Swiftly, Gaea pulled her hands towards her, at the same time the source of light in, Mamoru, was yanked from his body. The light faded, leaving in its place, a Golden Crystal, hovering Gaea's cupped hands, and an unconscious Mamoru at her bare feet.  
  
"Onegai, bring her back..."Mercury murmured.  
  
"Iie."  
  
"But...But you have too!" Jupiter exclaimed.  
  
"To ease your souls, I promised that she will return," Gaea replied, "But until that time comes. Know that she will be happy, safe, and loved." With that, she left as she came.   
  
"Puu, bring Mommy, back!" hiccuped Chibi-Usa, breaking the silence, ensuing around them.  
  
"Forgive me, Small Lady, I can't."  
  
"Who are you ?" Mars demanded.   
  
"That isn't important," the child stated. " We are here to entrusted the care of Chibi-Usa to you."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Her future is no longer in Crystal Tokyo, for there is no longer a Crystal Tokyo. Both Gaea and Selene, have allowed, Small Lady to live as, Usagi 's younger sister, for she was in this timestream, instead of the thirtieth century when it was altered." answered the one, Chibi-Usa, called Puu.  
  
The aqua-haired young woman, smiled sadly at the senshi, "Do not worry, Inners. We would never let anyone hurt our princess." She stepped forward to hand, Chibi-Usa, to, Ami. "We'll protect her well in Kon..."  
  
"Michi." The man cut her off. "Senshi, the feather is a clue, if you know where to look, to where, Usagi-hime has been taken to. There will more."  
  
"Take care, senshi. We will meet again."  
  
The four strangers vanished. In their place, a blue dragon scale, sat on the ground, as a second clue  
  
  
  



	2. chapter two

Untitled: Sailor Moon/Fushigi Yuugi Crossover  
Chapter: Two  
  
First off, thank you for the reviews, it was very kind of you to take the time to do so. Now, for those who commented on the interesting plot... I think in that respect, I'm going to let you guys down, Gomen. Also, to SailorGundam: I agree that Mamoru is a bit out of character, but I blame it on the Spanish soaps that I had been watching at the time I wrote it ^_^ Anyways, enjoy! -Aidenn Legacy  
  
Konan Palace  
  
"Your highness."  
  
Hotohori, forced his gaze away from the fading figures of Miaka and Nuriko, and faced his advisors. A light smile graced his face, as Nuriko's rather loud warnings reach his ears, He prayed for Miaka to return without any Nuriko inflicted bruises on her body. He focused his golden eyes on his advisors, "Yes? Is there a problem?"  
  
"No, Hotohori-sama," murmured one.  
  
"Its more of a solution of sorts to a certain matter that has been plaguing us," another stated.  
  
"Sniffling cowards!" grunted the eldest of the advisors, Akito. "Your majesty it is about the matter of finding an empress."  
  
Hotohori, forced his fading smile to stay on his face. He had no wish to discuss the matter with his advisors at the moment. But Hotohori knew he had no choice, this was a matter that would not be dropped, even if he was mending a broken heart. "Very well."  
  
"Hotohori-sama, for the last few years, we let this matter slide, in hopes that you would choose a young lady to be your empress. But there has been no such luck. The Imperial harem is close to overflowing with admirable young ladies, all capable of being an adequate empress. Despite everything, your majesty has chosen to ignore their presence."  
  
"None of them are as beautiful, as I," Hotohori, replied, as he leaded them back into the palace.  
  
"Yet, there are young ladies that outshine the miko, in beauty," Akito, pointed out. "However, you favor the miko, despite her obvious feelings for the seishi, Tamahome."  
  
The words spoken, rang true; he could not deny them. Hotohori said nothing. Yes, Miaka, was more cute then beautiful, but she was the girl he'd waiting for, since he learned of the legend of Suzaku. True, the feelings shared by Miaka and Tamahome were impossible to ignore, as were the confessions of love between them. But what about his feelings? Or did they not matter, because his feelings should be in second place when compared to the welfare of Konan?. He sighed.  
  
"Forgive us, your highness, if we have hurt you. Nevertheless, your majesty, knows that there is hardly even chance that you would be the one, to marry the miko. So its best to look somewhere else"  
  
"And your reasons for bring, this up?!" Hotohori, demanded, trying to keep the biting tone in his voice, hidden.   
  
"There are certain affairs of state, that you are unaware of," began Kuno, the most diplomatic of his advisors, "Among them, a treaty with the nation of Nekonlong"  
  
Hotohori wasn't even aware, there was nation by the name of Nekonlong.   
  
"The treaty was made before the death of your father with the Empress Selene..."  
  
"Why has the council decided to finally bring this to my attention?" Hotohori, questioned, anger beginning to tint his tone.  
  
"In the treaty, Nekonlong had allied herself with Konan. A very good thing, we assure you, your highness. Nekonlong is a small, yet strong nation. Renown for their warriors, sorcery, and healing skills. A very good ally indeed..."rambled Kuno, wringing his hands nervously.  
  
"Especially, with the threat of Kutou rising,"Akito, added in. The rest of the advisors nodded in agreement behind him..  
  
"What else?" Hotohori, replied. He was curious, as to why, the council, appeared so jumpy. A treaty was among nations was nothing to be nervous about. Unless...  
  
"The treaty sealed with the promise of marriage between the heirs of Nekonlong and Konan."  
  
"W-what?" Hotohori's eyes glazed over with shock Why was he never informed of this? Why was he never told that his life, was bartered for the price of peace and for the sake of his kingdom? Gathering his bearings, he waited for the rest of the bomb to dropped. "Please, continue."  
  
"Before we say anything else, your highness," Kuno started, again, "I like to say that, in the past ten years, there has been no contact with Nekonlong, and that this treaty was almost forgotten, until the Empress' personal messenger, arrived a few days ago."  
  
"Now there is no choice, but to honor the treaty," Hotohori finished.  
  
"The princess," Kuno pronounced the word slowly, for he was unfamiliar with the title, "will be arriving before the week's end. The Empress is aware, that soon the miko will summon ,Suzaku. So, she is willing to have the wedding set back until after the ceremony."  
  
"I see..." Hotohori turned away. He stared out the window, looking at the manicured gardens. Now, his love for Miaka, seemed more impossible then ever. ~If only I meet you first, Miaka...If only I was an ordinary man, with nothing holding me back...But I am not...Konan comes first...~ "It appears that Konan will have an empress, soon than predicted...Now if you'll excuse me"  
  
As he left, he thought back, on how he always lack someone who loved him, for him. All he ever want, was to be loved for who he was... Not Hotohori, the heir to the throne. Not Hotohori the emperor of Konan...Just Hotohori, the man. "Perhaps one day the stars will look kindly on me, and allow me to love and be loved..."  
  
*************************  
Ten miles outside the capital of Konan  
  
~Just looking at you, makes me wish you were wiped off the face of the earth!~  
  
Usagi, jerked awaked, as Mamoru's words echoed, brutally, in her mind. Usagi, wiped the tears that trickled down her cheek with her sleeve. Mamoru, didn't love her. Usagi, could finally accept that, after everything that happen last night, but that didn't mean she could stop loving him. Afterall she was destined to be with him...Everyone said so. In the end, she would be with her Mamo-chan...But after last night, did she want to be with her Mamo-chan? Didn't she deserve someone who wouldn't hurt her?  
  
With those thoughts in mind, she jumped to her feet Soon, one thought easily overpowered the rest. Breakfast!!! "I hope, momma, made pancakes or waffles!" Usagi, hopped in the direction of the kitchen, eyes closed in bliss with the thoughts of what awaited her at the bottom...  
  
"IIIIIIEEEE!!!"  
  
*SPLASH*  
  
Of the lake? So intent on her goal, she failed to noticed her surroundings. Usagi pulled herself into sitting position as she spit out the murky water that had gotten in her mouth. Sitting there, she finally noticed that she wasn't in Tokyo anymore. No ten-story buildings, no crowded sidewalks...basically nothing that look like a city. Only a dense, green forest on the other side of lake, greeted her eyes. Turning her head to look behind her, she saw a grassy hill leading to a dirt road and another patch of trees.   
  
~Kami-sama, it happened! Mamoru's wish came...~  
  
"ribbit"  
  
Right in front in front of her, attached to her chest was a green slimly creature, looking quite content were he rested. Usagi peered calmly at the frog, who was croaking up a storm, before throwing the creature as far away from her as possible, and screaming. "IIIIIIEEE!!!" on top of her lungs.  
  
By a carriage, Tomoe Hotoru, looked up from her violin practice sheets, and smiled slightly. "Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama." Hotaru called out, "Usagi-hime, is awake."   
  
"Really?" Kaioh Michiru, laughed softly, "I hadn't noticed. We best put everything thing away. While in Ancient China, its best, not to have modern technology in view" Both, made quick work of hiding their belongings.  
  
Meanwhile, Tenoh Haruka, glared at the three horses that were to be under her control.  
She was beginning to think, that these terrors on four legs were the Starlights, before they were reincarnated into the twentieth century with the trouble they have been given her the last half an hour. So intent on her thoughts, she almost missed the yellow and blue blur darting pass her. Blinking her eyes, she stared after the blur before she regained her senses, "Your Highness!"  
  
"Usagi-chan, was never one to commune with nature, very well," Michiru commented as she straighten Hotoru's kimono.  
  
Haruka grinned at the comment. "You're not any better, Michi." That earn, her a smack on the head.   
  
"Your Highness!"   
  
Usagi, stopped in her tracks when, she heard a human voice. Relieved that she wasn't alone in where ever she was, she looked around for the people that could save her.  
  
"Your highness, we must really be on our way!"   
Usagi glanced around, for the person they were calling for. No one. ~Darn! no cute prince!~ Usagi, thought as she looked in the general direction from where the voice came from. A handsome young man, stood impatiently by a carriage, beside him a lovely young woman, with a wicker basket in her hands. In front of the couple, a child watched her with a faint smile, as though she was amused. Usagi, waved, and continued to look around for the missing royal.  
  
"Usagi-hime!!!"   
"Ne?" Usagi, whirled back to face the trio. The young man with his hands on his hips, shot an impatient look her way. Thoroughly, confused, Usagi, stared back at them. ~How do they know I'm the moon princess? Where did Mamo-chan send me?!!!~ Usagi, took a step back, frightened.   
  
"Please, Usagi-hime," The man called out, "We know that you don't want to go to Konan. But its really for the best, that you stop fighting the engagement..."   
"Engagement?!!" Kami-sama, where in the hell did Mamoru send her?! ~What else could be thrown in my face, today~ Usagi thought sourly as she just stood there, dazed.  
  
"Perhaps, that wasn't the best way, to inform the princess, Haruka-papa," Hotoru mused, her smile widening.  
  
*************************  
Taiitsukun's palace on Mt. Daikyokuzan  
  
"This is a highly unusual request."  
  
"I know." Setsuna Meiou replied, as she looked straight into the eyes of her old friend. "Rest assured, that the destined paths of the seishi will not be altered."  
  
"Why are you doing this, Setsuna?" Taiitsukun questioned, as Nyan Nyans cheerfully set up for tea ".   
  
Setsuna turned around to face, the oracle. "The destiny of my princess took an unexpected turn. With the blessing of the Moon goddess and the Earth Spirit, I was able bring her here..."  
  
"As the Princess of Nekonlong, I know." Taiitsukun finished, "The nation has made itself reality in this world. I will allow this, under one condition."  
  
"Very well,"  
  
"You have to seal all her power until its time for her to return to her world." Taiitsukun started, "Your princess, have a great deal of power that could easily be used against the Suzaku seishi. Its for her safety that the rest of her guardians and you, let her rely on her wits"  
  
"In that case, I insist on letting her keep some type of power," Setsuna accepted the tea. "Also, if the time comes I will bring five others through the gates."  
  
"I agree. Healing power might be the most useful, in her case"  
  
Setting down her cup, Setsuna rosed to her feet, "Very well. Now I must be on my way. I have certain things to discuss with bandits and I have to check on the progress of the rest of senshi, before I take my place in Konan. Taiitsukun I thank you for everything," With that the senshi of time left, transforming as she walked out the door.  
  
"Taiitsukun?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We can make you as pretty as your friend!!!"   
  
"SHUT UP!!!!" Taiitsukun, bellowed as the Nyan Nyans, suddenly became airborn.   
  



	3. chapter three

Untitled: Sailor Moon/Fushigi Yuugi Crossover  
Chapter Three  
  
Thank You again for the reviews. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: This is for the last chapter also. I don't own nothing, I'm just borrowing the characters.   
  
  
  
The Hino Shrine  
  
"Earth, Wind, Fire...:" Rei chanted before the scared fire. In her lap, laid the red phoenix feather. ~Give us a sign...Show us, Usagi-chan...onegai...~ Closing her eyes, she begun to move her hands over the flames careful not to burn her hands. The feather, slowly began to pulsate, with a red light, while the fire grew, until the flames proceeded to engulf the room, careful not to burn the young miko.  
  
Outside the fire room, Ami, sighed in frustration. Two hours of analyzing, for nothing. Her mercury computer never felt so useless, never had she ever urge to hurl it across the room as she did now. She, glumly stared at the blue dragon scale in the palm of her hand. ~Some clue~ Ami thought sourly, ~Everyone knows that dragons are not real, they just silly...myths!~ "Oh my!" the genius exclaimed scrambling to her feet. Mythology. That possibility hadn't crossed her mind, and at the moment it was a lead as good as any other. Discarding the mercury computer for a computer with high speed Internet connection, she hurried to the next room. Her mercury computer was great for battle analyzation, getting the cold hard facts and a killer game of Tetris. On the other hand, it was completely useless when dealing with something as iffy as mythology.  
  
Behind her, Ami heard two pair of feet, trying to catch up. ~Minako, must of gotten dentition for oversleeping this morning, like Makoto~ Ami mused, as she turned around. The girls had stayed up late, trying to figure out the clues "Ami-chan!!" Makoto called, disbelief written on her face.  
  
"Is something wrong, Mako-chan?" Ami questioned, eager to start on her lead, but curious to what her friends could have possible found.  
  
"Iie. But..."Makoto, looked down at the book she was clutching.  
  
"We think we found something," Minako, finished, wringing her hands. "Though we could be wrong..."  
  
"Anything is better than nothing, minna-chan." Ami held out her hand. Makoto hand her the history book.  
  
"Page 231."   
  
The genius, nodded and turn to the page. She scanned the page with shocked blue eyes. How was this possible? Ami had the same text as Makoto, and she never came across the photo that stare up at her from the page, before...But who was she, to disregard such an obvious clue. "Ancient China..." she gently touched the picture, "We better tell, Rei-chan."  
  
Rei, wearily opened her eyes, at the sound of soft footfalls, entering the room. Ami knelt beside her, saying nothing, as she placed the textbook in front of her. Confused, Rei, looked down at the open book.  
  
The photo was a Chinese tapestry of a lovely young girl. The girl sat on a throne far to large for her small frame. She was decked out in elegant robes and finery, befitting of her station. Her golden hair was beautifully pulled up, with the exception of a few braids, curling over her shoulder.  
  
"...The Childlike Empress..." Rei, read, shakily. "Usagi-chan..."  
  
**************************  
Konan Palace  
  
As, Rei-chan would say: "This could only happen to you, Odango Atama"  
  
At the moment, Usagi, was willing to agree. How else, could she explain to herself, that she was in Ancient China, surround by complete, yet friendly strangers, and was going to meet her betroth, who was an emperor, for the first time in a matter of hours. Here she thought, explaining why Luna, could talk, would be hard, if she was ever confronted with that problem. Just how did she get herself, into this mess? All she had want was an explanation from Mamoru, not a free trip to China! ~This is all Mamo-chan's fault! when I find a way home, I'm going to get Minako-chan, to help me dye his pretty blonde head neon pink!~ Usagi, frowned. Something wasn't right in the way she remembered Mamoru, but she couldn't figure out what.  
  
"Usagi-hime," Michiru, questioned, "would you like to wear, the silver kimono or the pale pink kimono?" The aqua-haired young woman held out, the two silk kimonos  
  
"You, pick Hotoru-chan," Usagi replied turning to the little girl, who peacefully sat on the bed. Usagi, couldn't explain it, but she felt a certain fondness of the child, even though she only knew the child for the last few days...Hotoru was so sweet, if a bit quiet. Usagi, liked making her smile. ~Chibi-Usa, would be a perfect friend for Hotoru-chan...~   
"The pink one, so we could entwine some sakura in your hair," Hotoru, murmured.  
  
"Excellent idea Hotoru-chan!" Usagi exclaimed, happily, darting out of the room, "I'll go and get some!" Usagi, might not have like, where she was or what was about to happen, but the clothes were to die for, in her opinion. ~I need to find a way out of this...I just need some time alone...~  
  
In the bedchambers, Hotoru, looked at the spot where her princess had been. "Michiru-mama...?"   
"Hmm?" Michiru, was having a blast. Elegant surroundings, an experience of a lifetime, and getting to play dress up with her princess. ~To bad, Setsuna, wouldn't let me bring my make-up collection...~  
  
"Usagi's forgetting about Chiba-san." Hotoru commented. Michiru, looked up from the collection sashes, sighing.  
  
"I've noticed," Michiru, agreed holding up a mauve colored sash, against the kimono, "Yesterday, she described Mamoru-san as a redheaded loud-mouth in big baggy pants. This morning, she described him as Motoki-san. Setsuna, thought it was for the best, that our princess, slowly forget her life in Juuban"  
  
"Do you think Usagi will forget about the inners and Chibi-Usa-chan?"   
  
"I don't know...I hope not, they are afterall her friends" Michiru replied. "As for Chibi-Usa, she'll never know what Chibi-Usa was meant to be to her." Hotoru, smiled sadly, satisfied with the answer.  
  
"Michiru-mama?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Did you know, Haruka-papa, is racing the stable boys for your hand?"  
  
"SHE'S WHAT?!"  
  
"She said that, she needed something to do, while you got to play dress up, and she didn't think that you'd liked her betting the gold pieces, Setsuna-mama left with us"  
  
*************************  
Usagi decided two things:  
  
One: The Konan Palace was a maze, and next time she was going to request a map.  
  
Two: She had a really bad sense of direction. Usagi, was pretty sure that she seen the same fountain, at least eight times.   
  
~Everything is against me!~ Usagi, pouted as she slumped against the wall. ~I don't want to be here! I want my old life back!~ Briefly she closed her eyes, and thought back to everything that had happen to her, the last few days. Now, she could add to the list, getting lost in a palace that probably wasn't even standing in the twentieth century. ~Thats such a shame...its so pretty~ Usagi thought as she crossed a bridge again. The moon princess stopped to look at the little brook flowing gently beneath her. Her life had been peaceful as the brook below her, before she ran over Luna, albeit filled only with daily dashes to school, failing grades in every subject expect one, and contentedly falling asleep in Haruna-sensei's class, but she had been a happy girl. Now, it seem like the impossible enjoyed making itself reality in her life. Really who else, could claim to be spirited off to China, by their boyfriends, who was the Prince of Earth?! "Is a simple life really to much to ask for?"  
  
"For some it is."  
  
"Ne?" Usagi whirled, around. ~Kami-sama, bishonen...~ The simple thought ran repeatedly through Usagi's head as she stared shamelessly at the young man before her. Golden eyes looked at her warmly under a fringe of dark silver bangs. A slight smile graced the perfectly craved face, and Usagi, was helpless to do anything, but to let her jaw dropped. He was easily the most beautiful man she'd ever laid eyes on. "G-gomen, I didn't know someone was here,"  
  
"Are you lost?" He had an elegant, soothing voice, that would drive the girls (possibly a few guys) wild back home. Usagi, blushed as she realized that she spent the last minute gawking like a moron. It was one thing gawking like a moron with Minako and Makoto, from afar, it was a completely different thing, when the person you were gawking at, was barely three feet away.  
  
Embarrassed, Usagi looked down at her slippered feet. "A little bit," she mumbled. "I was looking for some cherry blossoms and well...I've crossed this bridge at least five times!" Her voice had risen with indignation.  
  
Hotohori, smiled at the young girl, before him. ~She must be part of the princess' party, that arrived this morning~ She was a lot smaller, than he imagined when she caught his eye, pasting the council chambers for what had to be one of the five times, she was complaining about. Her odd color of hair had captured his attention. Pale gold. Stunning pale gold...never had he such a hair color. Blues, violets, greens, browns, and reds were common hair colors in Konan, but none seemed to compare to hers, at the moment. She was lovely in a childlike way with expressive sapphire eyes, a doll like face, and prettily dressed in lavender. "If you'd liked, " Hotohori began, "may I be allowed to escort you back to your quarters? I, afterall do know my way around."  
  
Usagi, smiled gratefully, forgetting her flowers. "Arigato!"   
  
*************************  
  
Near Mt Reikaku  
  
"Knock, knock? Who's there? Kouji, from the Mt. Reikaku Bandits. Rumor has it you're lookin' fer some men to do a job fer ya. Ah! yes, come in, come in. Thank you."   
  
Setsuna, stared at the handsome young man that stepped into the room. Of, all the things she had been expecting of the bandit, answering for themselves in a two-sided conversion, wasn't one of them. ~I should have paid a bit of more attention to this time line....~ She thought to herself, as she motioned for Kouji to sit down. "Tea?" Setsuna, offered as she poured herself a cup  
  
"No, thanks."  
  
"Then I take it, you would like to get right down to business," Setsuna, smiled darkly, as she placed a sack of gold pieces on the tables. "In three days time, early morning a young lady will be riding past the past of Mt. Reikaku. Kidnapped her."  
  
"Sorry, lady," Kouji, replied, leaning back on the chair's hind legs, "We're bandits, not kidnappers. Plus we don't hurt women." Setsuna, continued as though, he hadn't spoken.  
  
"She is to be hidden with the secret lair known, only known to your friend, Genrou and yourself. You all will treat her like a lady of quality and nothing else. If I find out, that your so-called boss, Eiken, lays one hand on her...Lets just say, that things will not be pleasant. Later on, her identity will reveal and you will know to who to release her safety to." Setsuna, sipped her tea, calmly as the blue haired bandit land with a thud on the floor. Kouji, just stared at her, his eyes peering over the table, slight shock written in his amber gaze. Setsuna, ignoring the bandit, placed another larger sack on the table. "This is, for the young lady, for when she leaves...your care." Standing up, Setsuna, made her way to the door. "Also, I prefer that only a select few help you in this matter " Without waiting for Kouji's reply she left.  
  
Kouji, shrugged as he peered out of the room, into the long hallway. No sign of her. "What a strange lady..." he mumbled, re-entering the room.  
  
**************************  
Konan Palace  
  
Hotohori, wondered if his flowers were received.   
  
As the messenger, who turned out to be the royal advisor to the Empress of Nekonlong, gave a short speech before the arrival of the princess, Hotohori was lost in his thoughts. The young girl at the bridge, from the moment he saw her, had become a permanent part of his thoughts. He couldn't explain the sudden attraction, to the childlike nymph. At first, he would have pinned the attraction, as one as pure appreciation of beauty she held... it was a well known fact that the Emperor of Konan, appreciate beauty, especially his own. But during the short trek back to her chambers, Hotohori was charmed, by the simplistic joy, she seemed to radiate in his presence. So, enchanted, he impulsively ordered, for a bouquet of the loveliest flowers from the gardens to be sent to her. If he had meet the young girl before Miaka, Hotohori, was sure that, she would won his love, and he, hers. At the thought of Miaka, Hotohori, frowned ever so slightly, unaware of the marble doors opening, and a small figure entering, ~How easily I was swayed, from the love, I hold for Miaka...~  
  
"Your majesty, " Akito announced, "Her highness. The Princess of Nekonlong, Usagi-sama."  
  
"Usagi-sama, I welcome you..."Hotohori's voice trailed as he recognized the princess, as the girl from the bridge. Disbelief was also etched of her face. He vaguely noted that the blossoms, he sent were beautifully arranged in her hair. "You are the princess?" She looked every inch, the princess, she was supposed be.  
  
"You're the Emperor?!" Usagi exclaimed, "B-but you're young!!! You're handsome!!! Emperors are supposed to be old!!! You're suppose to look old! Like him!" Hotohori, glanced that the direction, where, Usagi was pointing. Akito, didn't look very pleased at the statement.  
  
"I, thank you for the truth about my beauty, but..."   
  
Usagi, blinked. Then a grin cross her face, as if she figured out something. "Now I understand...what kind of anti-aging creme do you use? Because you look great! So are you like thirty something?"  
  
"Anti-aging creme?" Hotohori repeated, puzzled. Why would he, of all people, need such a thing? Hotohori, was positive he would age, gracefully.  
  
From, her spot, Setsuna, sighed. ~I should have seen this coming.~  
  



	4. chapter four

Untitled: Sailor Moon/Fushigi Yuugi Crossover  
Chapter Four  
  
Thank You to those who reviewed the last chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own nothing.  
  
  
Konan Palace  
  
Usagi, glanced at the young emperor and quickly returned her gaze back onto her plate, embarrassed. Of all the people to insult, she had to pick the most important man in Konan. ~Well, he didn't seemed mad~ She sighed as she bit into a dumpling, it wasn't her fault all those history films, gave her the wrong impression. ~Last time I watch Mulan!~ Usagi, looked around, and frowned. This whole dinner affair was beyond boring! The emperor's advisors were busy discussing wedding arrangements with who was suppose to be, her royal advisor, Setsuna. Hotohori, even voiced his opinion on some details. No one had even ask her opinions, much less looked her way. "Bakas," she muttered, grabbing another dumpling, "treat me like I'm not here...hmph! I don't even like the emperor."  
  
"Usagi-hime..."  
  
"Usagi-chan." Usagi, corrected automatically. Realizing, what she done, she blushed, and looked down at her plate, Usagi, was beginning to think it was a lovely dish. Here, didn't they have strict social conducts? Following the rules and such, were never her strong point. Nor did they keep her attention for long. ~I wondered if they have chicken fried rice? maybe its not invent yet...~ She reached for another dumpling.   
  
"Very well, " Hotohori, replied, focusing his attention on her. She seemed very displeased with something, "Usagi-chan, did you just say something?"  
  
"Ne?" Usagi looked up, her cheeks swollen like a squirrel holding nuts. She nervously swallowed the food. "Well..." Hotohori, amused, nodded for her to continue Taking a deep breath, she let it all out, "Idontwannamarryou!!!" Her blushed deepen at the blank stares given at her statement.  
  
"Will you repeat that, Usagi?" Hotohori, was pretty sure he caught what she said the first time, but he want to be sure. Ignoring, his slightly bruised ego, He egged her on, "Perhaps more slowly, this time."  
  
"I don't want to marry you."  
  
The statement effectively silenced everyone dining on the feast, made in honor of the engagement. Usagi, was positive, she was red as Hotohori's robes, as all eyes were focused on her. Female courtiers, stared at her as though she was mad, for not wanting to marry the young and handsome emperor. The council look at her in shock as though her statement was pure insanity. In their eyes, Usagi was backing out of a royal treaty, instead of marriage. Hotohori, just looked thoughtful.  
  
"G-gomen!" Usagi exclaimed, shakily, disliking the tension, she'd created. "B-but I don't love him! or know him!" All continued to stare. "...I don't mean to make anyone upset. But I would really like to marry someone I love... who loves me...one day. I'm so sorry!" She finished in a strangled wail, her head bowed.   
  
Hotohori, watched as, Usagi, nervously tugged on her sleeves, and returned her blue gaze to her plate. She honestly didn't mean harm, it was written clearly her eyes. Usagi, expressed his feelings, along with hers perfectly, but with major difference. Hotohori, knew his position as emperor, he understood the dealings of the treaty with Nekonlong, and he knew his duty to his people. Usagi, was only a princess, a young one at that, slowly learning of her duty to her own people, and still selfish enough to tried and fight it. "Such a thing, would be simpler, if you were, but a merchant's or farmer's daughter. At times, they have more freedom to do as they wish, than those of royalty, " He began, "But with our positions in life, we do not have that luxury. We, have the lifes and safety of our people on our shoulders..."  
  
"...to watch over and guide Her people on the path of good...*" Usagi murmured, the words of her mother, when she'd remembered her past as the moon princess. Innocent lives in the palm of her hands...Her, Tsukino Usagi, the klutzy Odango Atama. ~Somebody up there had a little too much sake, when I was born.~ Usagi, focused her eyes on the emperor, as images of farmers looking up from their work to watch the fancy carriage pass by, little children helping their families as much as their little bodies allowed them too, and merchants carrying their goods to the marketplace for a day of selling and trading. The people who knew their place in life and depended on the unseen royalty, who were shut off from their everyday life. With those thoughts, Usagi knew what she to do while stuck in the past. Smiling slightly, she looked up, "I don't think I'll be a very good empress...I like to play more, than do boring stuff. But I will try to do my duty, as best as I can." ~Until I find a way home...~  
  
~She would make a fine empress one day~ Hotohori thought, as he smiled warmly at her. "All of us, would do our duty to protect those in our care." He noted the sparkle in her eyes he had seen earlier on, the bridge, was gone. "Usagi, I don't not accept you to love me. It is far to soon and you are still young to harbor such emotions, But I rather hope that you will except my friendship."  
  
~Friendship?~ Usagi, pondered tilting her head to the side. Amidst the chaos she seemed to attract; the offer of friendship was like a silver lining ~Friendship. I can handle that!~ Looking up at him with a brilliant smile on her face, she replied, "I'd like that a lot."  
  
~Smoothly done, your highness~ Setsuna thought with a knowing smile on her exotic face. While her princess was as curious as a mischievous kitten; Usagi could be as skittish and easily frightened as her namesake, when confronted with the unexpected. Setsuna was pleased the young emperor was able to handle Usagi's protests so well, without provoking a tantrum. A skill only few possess, unfortunately.  
  
*************************   
The dinner continued on without hitch. Hotohori, quickly found out that, Usagi, was a curious creature, who was easily bored, filled with endless questions and a healthly appetite. Hotohori, discovered himself enjoying the company of his council and court, for the first time in a long time, and from the looks of it, both sides were enjoying the evening. It was almost as if, the petite princess was a ray of laughter filled sunshine, brought to brighten his life.   
  
"Hotohori-kun!"  
  
Also, she quickly informed him that she disliked formalities and quickly dropped them without a second thought and with a wide smile on her face. "Yes, Usagi?" Hotohori, noted that once again, she seemed nervous and unsure.  
  
"Here in Konan, you do have...." Usagi, knew she was sticking her foot in her mouth again, but she had to know! "restrooms, right?" ~Oh please say yes?!~  
  
"No. Are your chambers, inadequate?" Hotohori, questioned thinking the word, restroom, was another word for bedchambers, "I'll have the staff, immediately prepared another to your standards....Are you feeling unwell, Usagi-chan?" Usagi, had paled considerably at the answer.  
  
~No plumbing...How am I going to live without plumbing!!!~ "I'm...fine, just a little tired."  
  
"Yes, it is late, and you haven't much time to rest since arriving ," Hotohori, stood up from his seat, and gently took, Usagi's hand "If you like, I would be honored to escort you back to your chambers."  
  
Usagi, nodded, shyly, as she stared at their hands. A soft, warm, gentle feeling surrounded her, once his hand touched hers. ~...I shouldn't feel this way with anyone expect...~   
"Usagi?"   
  
"Ne?" Usagi, blinked, noticing that they were no longer in the banquet hall. Rather, she was overlooking the vast gardens, that she had earlier been lost in, and was still holding Hotohori's hand. Blushing, she tried to get her hand back.   
  
"Why were you protesting the marriage so much? Do you honestly find the thought of marrying me, despicable? Do you find me, despicable?" He, questioned, ignoring the not so discreet tugs from Usagi's side, to get her hand back. Hotohori, couldn't explain why her answer, was suddenly so important, or why he needed to hear it. His heart belong to another, so it shouldn't matter...But, at this moment he, honestly, couldn't remember who she was. He watched Usagi, trying to come up with an answer. ~she makes a rather cute fish face.~ "I am man enough, to take your answer, without being offend, Usagi."  
  
"It's not that," she mumbled, "Its..."   
"Usagi-hime?" a soft interrupted. Both, turned to face, Hotaru, who stood quietly behind Hotohori. "Would you like to listen to Michiru-mama? She's going to practice her music. She won't mind an audience, if the emperor would like join us,"  
  
"Your handmaiden is a musician?" Usagi giggled at Hotohori's comment, as she pulled him along, to where, Michiru, was to play.  
  
"Michiru-san plays the most beautiful music on the violin." Usagi, explained in a dreamy tone. "So elegant, perfect...it's almost like walking in a dream. Though after awhile, I fall asleep."  
  
Hotohori, smiled at Usagi's puzzled face and allowed himself to be pulled along. Who was he to, reject such an offer. Hotohori had a feeling, not many people were able to say 'no' to Usagi.  
  
Hotaru, watched, Usagi and Hotohori leave, as, Setsuna, joined her from the shadows. "Hotaru-chan, why did you interrupt them?"  
  
"Its not time for that question to be answer, Setsuna-mama." The youngest senshi replied. "You already knew that, no?"  
  
"Child," Setsuna, sighed, feeling weary, "At this moment, you have more insight on the new fate of our princess. The timestream is in a state of chaos and will remain so, until the time is right."  
  
"Then why are you, setting things up for Usagi, here and leaving clues for the inners, if it is unclear?" Hotoru, questioned as they walked back.  
  
"Because, all I know is that The Emperor's destiny entwine with Usagi's. Whether or not, it will end, happily, I can only hope for the best."  
  
"It will be as all loves have been. Both stunningly beautiful, and tragic."   
  
"Then, I am here to make sure, it only happens once."  
  
************************  
Next Morning  
  
How fickle, was his heart.   
  
While Hotohori was being enchanted, by Usagi, and her friends. Miaka was traveling to Kutou, alone, at least a day ahead of Tamahome, according to Nuriko. How easily he forgot the one, he claimed, that held his heart in her hands. Hotohori, couldn't deny he was becoming increasingly attract to the small playful princess. Even now, he looked forward, to seeing Usagi, after the morning affairs were dealt with...That was the problem, Hotohori, knew he loved, Miaka, yet he found himself more and more drawn to his future bride. Far more, then he was, when he first laid eyes on Miaka. But, Miaka was the Suzaku no Miko, the girl, Hotohori, had been waiting for half of his life, and the girl he'd dream that would take away his loneliness away and given any chance to be with her, he would take it...right? But what was Usagi's place in the picture? Was she just a small passing fancy? Or more? Did he want her to be more?  
  
~Suzaku, help me.~ Trails of the heart were never easy.  
  
"HOTOHORI-SAMA IS WHAT???!!!"  
  
~and save my palace from the wrath of Nuriko...~ Hotohori added in for good measure.  
  
"Hotohori-kun!" He looked up at the blonde headed poking in between the doors. "Do you keep monsters here?"  
  
"No, Usagi-hime."  
  
"Usagi-chan!" she corrected, smiling. Changing the subject, Usagi presented a basket filled with food, "Do you want to go on a picnic with me, Hotohori-kun?"   
  
Hotohori, was pretty sure this picnic was plan by their advisors, but found that he didn't mind so much. "Would you like to see the royal zoo, while we eat?"  
  
"HAI!"   
  
*************************  
Nuriko's quarters  
  
"HOTOHORI-SAMA IS WHAT???!!!"  
  
"Nuriko-sama, you haven't heard of the Emperor's engagement?" One of Nuriko's handmaidens, who knew of his secret, questioned. "It's all over the land."  
  
Nuriko's eye seemed to twitch at the word 'engagement'.  
  
"The Princess is very nice, and pretty, according to the ladies." the handmaiden rambled as she set out a morning outfit. "Aisha, was serving at the banquet and told me that the princess, claimed that she didn't want to marry the Emperor, because...Nuriko-sama?"   
  
"AAAAAARRRRRRUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!" Nuriko, marched out room, ready to bulldoze over anyone and any thing to get to his Hotohori-sama. Preferably, the princess, who stole the object of his affections.  
  
"He's taking it a lot better than expected." commented the handmaiden as she straighten up.   
  
************************  
  
"Blonde?! She's a foreigner?!" a large bush shrieked with frustration. "What?! wasn't I good enough for him?! I'm prettier than Blondie!!!"  
  
Nuriko, watched the petite blonde, who was staring in wonderment at the animals, on parade for her enjoyment. The crossdresser, hated this dainty princess on sight. The Emperor's intended was, a delicate looking flower with startling blue eyes, and a sunny disposition. It didn't help that Hotohori, appeared captivated by the little hussy. "I'm gonna squish her like a bug!"  
  
"Ossu!"  
  
Nuriko, blinked. Was Blondie, waving her way?  
  
"Usagi-chan, who are y...Nuriko, why are you in the bushes?"   
  
"Come and join us!" Usagi, called out, cuddling a baby white tiger, "I think there's still some fish! and . . .Oh! Strawberries! Yum!"  
  
~Hussy.~ "I'd love to!" Nuriko, replied, moving towards them.   
  
"You have a bird on your head."   
  
"You stole my Hotohori-sama."   
  
"*Sigh*"  
  
************************  
The sentence with '*' was taken from the Sailor Moon Mixx Vol. 3   
  
  
  



	5. chapter five

Untitled Sailor Moon/Fushigi Yuugi Crossover  
Chapter Five  
  
Oh my! You guys are so sweet! I never expected such a response. I feel like sending everyone who reviewed a box of chocolates, but I have no money and my siblings would most likely get their hands on it. ;^_^; Also, someone asked if I thought that Usagi, was only pretty. I think Usagi is one of the more beautiful manga characters, I've seen. In the anime, she's cute, with all her funny faces. ^_~.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of Sailor Moon and Fushigi Yuugi do not belong to me.  
  
PS: This is a rather dull chapter ;^_^;  
  
*************************  
School field trip (Around the same of Rei's firing reading in Ch. 4)  
  
"Daijoubi, Chibi-Usa-chan? You' re not enjoying the field trip. This is a really beautiful temple!"   
  
"Daijoubi, Momo-chan," Chibi-Usa, looked up from the ground, Momo-chan stood about a foot away. Concern, was written on her friends face. She felt bad, for ruining the field trip for her friend.   
  
The little girl, sat next to Chibi-Usa, "Don't lie to me, Chibi-Usa. I, can see that you're unhappy. Just tell me," Momo, waited for an answer. Nothing. "Is it because you had a fight with your oneesan before she left?"  
  
"Huh?" Chibi-Usa stared in shocked at her friend. How in the world, did Momo know that Usagi was gone? "How did you know?"  
  
"Silly! you told me!" Momo giggled, "Usagi-san, will forgive you, when she comes back. Your oneesan is so lucky to go to England for half of year! Do you think she'll be able to get her grades up to stay the full year? I..."  
  
"England?" Chibi-Usa squeaked, not listening to her friend. No wondered Ikuko-mama wasn't worried this morning, when Usagi, didn't come down. Everyone thinks Usagi is in England. Now why would a poor student like Usagi be allowed to go to England? ~Puu! Puu must of done this!~  
  
"...Usagi-san draws so pretty! I'm not surprise she won!" Momo, continued, "I still carry the picture she drew for me. See!" Momo, pulled out a piece of paper. It was a pencil sketch, of Momo and Chibi-Usa. Chibi-Usa stared in wonderment, she had no clue, Usagi possessed any artistic talent. The sketch was beautiful, almost lifelike, but with all the trademarks of a shojo manga style. "Don't we look like real magical girls?! Though her watercolors are way better!"  
  
"A lovely drawing, if I ever saw one..." An aged voice, interrupted. Both girls, looked up. Wrapped in blankets, sitting in a rocker, an old woman smiled down at them before, her frail body with racked with sudden coughs.  
  
"Daijoubi, obaa-san?"   
  
"Would you like some water?"   
  
Oosugi Suzuno, smiled wearily at the two girls, "No, no, I am fine now. You are from the Elementary school visiting, no? My grandson, has only accepted to give a few tours, since I fell ill...I miss the children and telling them legends...stories of my youth,"  
  
"What stories?" Momo asked, enjoying the old lady's company. Old people usually had interesting things to say.  
  
"Ones from my youth..."  
  
"Can you tell us one?" Chibi-Usa, questioned, "Please?"  
  
Suzuno, nodded, pleased to share her story. "It's starts with a book by the name of the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. Opening the book, pulls the reader into the world of the Four Gods;. Genbu: the Northern brown tortoise, Seiryuu: the Western blue dragon, Suzaku: the Southern red phoenix and Byakko: the Western white tiger. One night, I was pulled into the book, and found myself in Silo...."  
  
Chibi-Usa, listened, with wide eyes. She knew, this wasn't a clue planned by Pluto, I couldn't have been. This field trip was arranged long ago, but the connection was there for any blind fool to see. ~Blue dragon? Blue dragon scale. Red phoenix? Red phoenix feather...Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho...Usagi...~  
  
**************************  
Konan Palace  
  
Usagi-hime stole his Hotohori-sama right under his nose. The fact that it was an arranged marriage, did not matter to him. She was his enemy, in the battle to win Hotohori-sama's heart. Nothing would win him over. Nothing...  
  
"Ta Da!!!" Usagi announced. "The finishing touch! The crown of diamonds!"  
  
...Well, expect maybe letting him dress in her royal grab, including the princess' crown. "I look better then the emperor, himself!" Nuriko, crowed in glee. Casting a glance at the giggling princess, he shot her a dirty look, "I, look better than you, for that matter."  
  
"You didn't get push into a mud pond," Usagi pointed out, comfortably wrapped in a fluffy bath robe, patches of dried mud on her skin. "But you're right, You look so pretty, Nuriko-chan!"  
  
"I know I know!" The crossdresser, exclaimed, his vanity, overshadowing the fact, Usagi was supposed to his rival for Hotohori-sama. All afternoon, Nuriko tried to find ways to alienate Usagi, like he did with Miaka. Of course he couldn't have Usagi clean the hall or some other menial job, she was royalty and too cheerfully dense to see his hostile feelings towards her. So, Nuriko, opted for discreetly shoving her aside, to take Hotohori-sama's arm, finish off the pastries that had been made especially for her, and accidentally pushing her into pond. All in the first hour of their meeting. Did it work? No! All Nuriko got was a warning from Hotohori-sama, a bloated stomach, and completely drenched when Usagi had pulled in him after her. Oh well, the chance to look like royalty almost made up for the bloated stomach. Plus the fact that Usagi, still had a fine layer of dried mud on her skin, was an added bonus  
  
Leaning against the door frame, Haruka, watched with amusement. It was a well known fact among the seishi, that their princess was rather dense and oblivious to everything around her when she decided to be. But this was almost too much. It reminded her of when Mianko and Usagi, spent the afternoon stalking her, when they first meet, thinking she was a guy. Ah, the joys of free entertainment, courtsey of her princess.  
  
"She still has no clue?" Michiru, questioned as she came in with some dry garments for Usagi.   
"Not one bit."  
  
Michiru moved forward, with an amused smile on her face. "The bath is ready for you, Usagi-hime."   
  
"Oh, Arigato!" Usagi, grabbed a clean robe and started to leave. Hotoru, who been quietly sitting on the bed, turned to Nuriko, who was still happily preening in front of a mirror.   
  
"Nuriko-san, the princess' crown was made for a girl, not a boy."   
  
At Hotoru's statement, Haruka, turned desperately tried, to cover up her laughter, with coughs, while Michiru, attempted to keep a straight face, as she help tied Usagi's sashes and put them away. Nuriko, whirled around, panicked. "How did you know?!!" he screeched, "Who told you?! Tell Meee!!!" Hotoru blinked as violet haired man, loomed over her, frighteningly. "WHO TOLD YOU MY SECRET?!!! IT WAS MIAKA! WASN'T IT?! I KNEW SHE COULDN'T KEEP A SECRET!"  
  
Hotoru blinked. "Who's Miaka?"  
  
Haruka looked to her partner, "I'm beginning to feel like I'm in the middle of a soap opera"  
  
Michiru agreed.   
  
**************************  
  
"Your majesty,"   
  
Hotohori, nodded at the green haired advisor. Setsuna, took a seat in front of the emperor, who was scanning over an old document. "Hotohori-sama, I know that you have only known Usagi-hime for a little more than an day. But I feel the need to inform you, that Usagi, is loved dearly by her people, her friends and family. Her guard are her closest friends. All of which would not hesitate to give their lifes of their friend, or seek vengeance on those that have harm her in any way." Hotohori frowned at the statement   
"I am not a cruel man. Setsuna-san, Usagi will never have reason to fear me. Usagi, is my bride and she will be treated, thus so." Hotohori, replied offended.  
  
"I, trust so." Setsuna, replied, knowing that she offended him. She didn't mean to, but her princess' well-being was at stake. "But, no one wants to see, Usagi-hime, mend a broken heart again." Hotohori, glanced up, surprised. What did Setsuna mean, by again? "So, I only request that you be careful with her heart, for once she gives you hers, she wears it on her sleeve for all to see. I would hate to see it crushed...again" As, guardian of time, Setsuna, had seen Mamoru's harsh actions, that night, unable to do nothing, until the very end. She would be damned, if she allowed her princess to go through it again, if it could be prevented. "Now, if you will excuse me, your highness. I have an outing to prepare for, I hope you don't mind, mine taking Usagi-hime, on a small tour of your country."  
  
"Huh?" Hotohori, has still been pondering, Setsuna's words. Who had been in possession of Usagi's heart, and mercilessly crushed it? What was this burning feeling, that filled him at the thought of someone else being at the small princess' side? "No, of course not. Will you have any need of escorts?"  
  
"No."   
  
Hotohori, frowned as Setsuna, made her way to the door. "Why do you feel the need to inform me of all this?" He questioned, stopping the advisor in her tracks. "I would never harm, Usagi, in such a way. One's love is a very precious gift."  
  
Setsuna, smiled, "I'm pleased that you see it that way. As for my reasons..." Setsuna, paused remembering the aurburn haired miko, whom many believed was loved by the emperor. "...do you have feelings for the Suzaku no Miko? If so don't fall in love with Usagi-hime, or don't let her fall in love with you." Setsuna stated, avoiding his question.  
  
The room was filled with tension. Not many would chose to speak to the emperor in such a way. Hotohori, was clearly displeased with the conversion, while Setsuna, remained stoic. Only her garnet eyes revealed the fierce loyalty, she held for her liege.   
  
"HOTOHORI-KUN!!!"  
  
"HOTOHORI-SAMA!!!"  
  
Setsuna, barely missed getting her nose smashed, as two blurs burst into the room. Quickly before she was injured, Setsuna left, promising herself a long vacation, as soon as possible. Burma, sounded nice, after the wedding, of course. Hotohori, sweatdropped, the crossdresser and the princess, practically vibrated in place with impatience to be the first to voice her/his point. "Usagi-chan?"  
  
"NO FAIR!" Nuriko protested.  
  
"Does the cook have any of those dumplings ready, yet?"  
  
"That was your question?" Nuriko sweatdropped. Just what Konan needed another glutton...at least this one took time to chew...well it look like she did.   
  
"Hai! Why?"  
  
"No reason..."   
  
"Nuriko, what is on your head?"  
  
"Its my crown!"  
  
*sweatdrop* "Why are you wearing Usagi-hime's crown?"  
  
"Just doing the girl thing!"  
  
"Doesn't he look so pretty! Nuriko-chan has to be the most beautiful person in Konan!" Usagi, exclaimed happily.  
  
"He?! HOW DID YOU FIND OUT!!!" Nuriko, practically bellowed at the smiling princess. "IT WAS THAT LITTLE GIRL! I'll crush her like a bug!"  
  
"Nuriko, please calm down, you will not be harming anyone today. Usagi, Nuriko is one of the more beautiful people in Konan," Hotohori, replied, " but, I am the most beautiful person in Konan"  
  
Usagi blinked at the statement. "Okay...Nuriko-chan do you want to get some food from kitchen, with me?"  
  
Nuriko, glared at the oblivious princess, ready to wring her neck, when Usagi smiled at him. "I don't see what the big deal is, Nuriko-chan. I like you. You're my friend, even though you pushed me into the pond, whether you're a girl or boy! So, can we get dumplings, now?"  
  
How could win against her?. "Lead the way, Usagi-hime."  
  
As he watch them leave , Hotohori, frowned. "Usagi, has yet acknowledge my superior beauty..."  
  
"THE KITCHENS ARE THIS WAY!!!" Nuriko bellowed, outside the door.  
  
Hotohori, smiled at Usagi, who waved at him, as she walked pass the door again.  
  
**************************  
"I still don't think this is a good idea." Haruka, mumbled.  
  
"Our princess, is able to protect herself." Hotoru, tugged at her collar. It was a bit tight.  
  
"Thats not the point, Hota-chan" Haruka, replied, as she double check that all her horses had their equipment. "As, senshi, we are here to protect the princess, not leave her alone, so that she's kidnapped by bandits, even if its according to a plan!"  
  
Hotoru, silently, patted the silvery haired horse, before turning to her 'papa' with a knowing light in her violet eyes. "The worst that will happen to Usagi-hime is a hangover."  
  
"Hangover! What are you..." Haruka, turned around to face her daughter, only to come in contact with a face full of snot. "You are so dead..." She growled softly, gripping her henshin pen.  
  
"nieggghhh..."  
  
"grrrrrr..."  
  
************************  
  
"I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, and I poked myself with the needle...again!" Usagi sang, as she attempted embroidery. Key word: Attempted.  
  
"I take it, you're bored, Usagi-chan?"   
  
"Hotohori-kun!" Usagi, dropped her needlework, and hugged him, pleased to have company. "I'm so happy you're here. Michiru-san and Setsuna-san are arranging last minute things and won't let me help! Nuriko-chan, is visiting his brother. So I had no one to talk to; now I do!"  
  
Hotohori, chuckled softly. "You never lack energy, do you?" He questioned, as Usagi, pulled away.   
  
"I don't think so..." Usagi replied, smiling, "But thats a good thing, ne?"   
  
"Very much so," Hotohori, agreed. Usagi, slipped her arm around his. The couple walked silently down the halls. Hotohori, glanced down at the blonde haired princess, enjoying the warm feeling, that she invoked in him. He, liked her affection nature. Never, had he seen a false smile, across her delicate features, and always ready to brighten your day. "Are you looking forward to your outing?"  
  
"Hai!" Usagi, chirped, happily. Then, uncharacteristic serious look cross her face, "No offense, but I'm beginning to feel a bit trapped here. Everywhere I go, there is somebody watching. Its almost though they're making sure I act like a princess. How do you stand it?"   
  
He was taken aback by the question. How did he stand, being a cage bird? He ruled over a vast land, and only once had he ever ventured out on his own. "Like everyone else. I live day by day."  
  
"Day by day..."  
  
"Usagi-hime, we are ready to go," Hotoru, called out, already dressed in travel clothes.   
  
"Okay!" Usagi, answered. She turned to face her fiancé, "You'll be there to see me off, ne?"   
  
"Of course, my councilors couldn't keep me away," Hotohori, exclaimed. Usagi beamed at him, before scurrying down the hall, laughter echoing in the hallways. Smiling after her, he commented, softly "I doubt that Suzaku could keep me away..."  
  
***********************  
  
"You will not be taking a carriage?" Hotohori, questioned, when he arrived at the front gates.  
  
"Nah, " Haruka, replied, "This time around, we're trying not to attract attention. So, we're stuck with these demons on four legs!" Haruka pointed to her three horses, saddled and ready to go.   
  
"Those are not reassuring words, " Hotohori, commented on the demon phrase.  
  
"What is not reassuring?" a voice questioned behind. Hotohori, turned to face, Usagi, who had change into her traveling clothes.  
  
"Nothing, " Hotohori, assured, "Yellow and white, looked quite lovely on you," Usagi, blushed at the compliment, as she fiddled with a pigtail. Her long hair was in its normal odango style . Her attire consisted of a white fitted underdress, that reach to her ankles, fitted legging pants, with a pale yellow jumper-like apron that tied at the sides. "Here let me help you, "  
  
"Arigato, Hoto-chan," Now, it was Hotohori's turn to blush, as Usagi, stood on her tip toes, to dropped a little kiss on his cheek. "I'll miss you!"  
  
Hotohori, chuckled, "Usagi, you will only be gone, overnight."   
  
"So, I always miss the people I care for, no matter what. " Usagi, replied, as she took the reins from Haruka. "Aren't you going to miss me?" Usagi pouted, playfully.   
  
Hotohori played along, taking her hand, "Of course I would miss my princess."   
  
Usagi, blushed at the words, but was pleased. As she rode out of the palace gate, she glanced back. Hotohori, stood where they had left him, his keen eyes caught sight of hers and he waved. Careful, not to lose her grip, Usagi, waved back, all the while thinking...  
  
~...Falling in love with him, wouldn't be so bad...~   
  
  
  
  



	6. chapter six

Untitled Sailor Moon/Fushigi Yuugi Crossover  
Chapter Six  
  
Thank you for the reviews! I'm so happy that you guys like the chapter.^_^ Hime-sama: don't worry! I have no plans for Usagi and Mamoru to get back together. Chibi-Usa's existence is explained in chapter one (I think -_-) Rita, I didn't really have anything plan beyond Chibi-Usa's meeting with Suzuno, but I'll see what I can do, ne?^_^ Anyways here's the next chapter, one thing though...Tasuki, has a more colorful...vocabulary than me, so use your imagination when the time comes, ne? ^_^ Ack! Before I forget if any of you would like me to email you or if you have any questions, here's one of my e-mails, aidenn_legacy@hotmail.com. I'm horrible at remembering who I am suppose to e-mail, if I have to e-mail them first (;^_^; Don't ask...), but I'm pretty good at e-mailing back. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not neither Sailor Moon or Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
  
*************************  
  
"Any sight, of any female blondes?" Kouji, called out, to a fellow bandit.   
  
"Nope, just a bunch of merchants!"  
  
"Do you want us to raid them?"  
  
"Nah! Just keep a look out for a blonde!" Kouji, sighed. So far, his buddies and him been at this since dawn, and still no sight of the girl he was suppose to nab. "I'm beginning to see why Genrou, hates women...They take forever, to be kidnapped," he grumbled.  
  
" 'ey Kouji, there's a group traveling...Li, says there a blonde chick with them!"  
  
"They stopped at the tavern at the foot of the mountain."  
  
"Really?" Kouji, pulled himself out of his hiding spot, and motioned for the rest of them to do the same. A thoughtful expression on his face. "Maybe we can make this whole kidnapping thing easier on ourselves..."  
  
*************************  
  
"Usagi-hime, how do you feel?" Michiru questioned as Haruka helped her off their horse.   
  
"I didn't know riding could make you feel sore after a few hours, " She grumbled, as she attempted to get off her horse by herself. So far, all she had accomplish, was hanging on the saddle with both hands, one foot in the stir-up, and the other searching for the ground. Being short, sometimes had too many disadvantages. Usagi scowled when she heard a bit of laughter.  
  
"Maybe we should have gotten you a pony, Koneko-chan," Haruka, chuckled, as she helped her princess down. "You, at least, would been the same height."  
  
"Thats not funny," Usagi pouted, as she pulled on one of her ponytails. Soon the smells of foods, reached her nose, reminding her that she hadn't eaten in hours. "Mmm...I hope their food tastes as good as it smells!" She exclaimed, as she rushed ahead into the tavern.   
  
" 'Ey! Look...prettiee ladiess!!!" one drunken client exclaimed as they entered the tavern.   
  
"Wanna join us!" his companion slurred, "We have more than enough room..." He passed out.   
  
"Just ignore them!" a young man, called out from the back, "They're harmless. Take a seat anywhere ya like." He disappeared into the back. "Kouji, is that them?"  
  
The blue haired bandit, nodded as he observed the group. Only one male, in a group of five, and that strange lady that hired him, a small child, a dainty lady that was most likely the guy's wife and the blonde. From the looks of it, good odds for his buddies and him. "You know what to do with this, Li." Kouji, held out a small pot with a leather cover.  
  
"Got it." Li, pocketed the clay pot and went back to the table. " You ladies ready to order?"  
  
"Hai!" Usagi, exclaimed, "I want a big bowl of rice!...um...These honeyed dumplings! and..."  
She continued to rambled off, her rather large order.  
  
"One of everything?" Haruka, teased. The joke went over Usagi's head.  
  
"You're going to eat all that food by yourself, Haruka-san," Usagi, commented as she set down her menu, "You're going to be sick. Oh! and this!"   
  
"Are you sure thats a lot of food?"   
  
"Yep!" Usagi, grinned happily. The rest ordered without further remark, well used to Usagi's eating habits.   
  
"Anything to drink?"  
  
"Yes," Setsuna, replied softly, "Some green tea, please."  
  
"Got it"  
  
************************  
  
"So this is called mount what?" Haruka, questioned, sipping her tea.  
  
"Reikeku," Setsuna answered, "I believe that the farmer said it was home to the Mt. Reikeku bandits."  
  
"Bandits!" Usagi exclaimed, "Are they dangerous? Maybe they're like those handsome heroes in Minako-chan's books!"  
  
Setsuna and Michiru, looked a bit startled at the mention of the senshi of love. Apparently, Usagi, still had some of her memories. "Minako reads something besides celebrity gossip columns? I'm shocked."  
  
"Haruka." Michiru scolded, mockingly.  
  
"It's true."  
  
"Are you talking about those books with the half dressed couple on the front?" Hotoru, questioned innocently. Usagi giggled into her teacup, as the three older senshi just stared at Hotoru, who munched on one of Usagi's dumplings. "Setsuna-mama, has one." Eyes refocused on the Guardian of Time. None of them could picture the mysterious keeper of time with a Avon romance paperback novel.   
  
"It was a gift from Minako. She decided that I needed something more mainstream, than Yeats," Setsuna, explained, taking a drink of her tea.  
  
"Yeats? *yawn* Is that some type of ..." Suddenly Usagi, slumped forward, out cold. Luckily the table had been cleared minutes before of Usagi's dishes.  
  
"HIME?!" Michiru and Setsuna, jumped to their feet, as Hotoru, quickly followed in her princess' footsteps. Haruka, moved to grab her sword, as her vision, began to blur at the edges.   
  
Setsuna, gritted her teeth, as she, fell to her feet. "The tea was drugg...." Setsuna, fell to the floor with a dull thud.  
  
"Get away from Usagi!" Michiru, ordered, shakily, as their server appeared. Whatever the bandits gave them, it was strong stuff, Michiru thought as she joined Setsuna on the floor.  
  
"Gomen, but my boss wants this girl." the bandit, slung the sleeping Usagi, over his shoulder. "So if it makes you feel better, you don't have to pay!"  
  
"Why you!" Haruka, growled, lunging at the bandit. "Get away from her!!!" Haruka gritted her teeth as her eyelids to close against her will.  
  
"Hey! thats sharp!" he exclaimed, as Haruka's sword landed a small blow.  
  
"Thats the point, baka." Haruka grounded out, before she blacked out..  
  
"Is the girl hurt? She better not be harmed, Li," Kouji, called, as he stepped out from the backroom.   
  
"Blondie's fine." Li handed over the sleeping princess to Kouji. "But what do I about them? I don't wanna be around when they awake up."  
  
"Get the guys, and take them to the next village over." Kouji, ordered, "But first dress that wound."  
  
************************  
  
Something was trickling her nose. It was warm and fuzzy. She swatted it away, only to feel a faint tugging on her ponytail. "Lunaaa...five more minutes please! I promise to get...zzz"  
  
Again the tickling sensation, only this time on her cheek. With a muffled protest, she sleepily opened her eyes. A brown fuzzy vision greeted her groggy eyes.   
  
::Squeak squeak::  
  
Usagi, jerked, as she recognized the animal in front of her. There sitting on its hind legs, a medium sized rat, nimble on the ends of her hair. Eyes, wide as saucers, the former moon princess, stared at the rat, before...  
  
She screamed.  
  
**************************  
"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"  
**************************  
  
"GYAHH!!!"   
  
At the other side of the hideout, tangled in the folds of sheets, a lump nursing a hangover, landed on the floor, with a slew of expletives escaping his mouth, as the deafening scream reached his ears. "What &%*# was that &^%( sound?!!"  
  
Grabbing his paper talismans, he made his way out of the room, grumbling, and ready to attack. It did not improved his mood, when he noted that it was barely dawn. "&^%*#$@, somebody gonna pay for &^%* wakin' me up!"  
  
******  
  
Her scream had scared the rat away, but that did not reassure her. If there was one rat, they were more and soon they would come to get her. It didn't help her nerves when she discovered the door was locked.   
  
"Haruka-san?" Usagi, called out, wondering where in the world, she was now? "Michiru-san? Setsuna-san? Hota-chan?" She looked about the dark room, a fearful look on her face. "Somebody? Anybody?"   
  
"OWWW!!! &^*%!!! WHERE DID THOSE &%%($% STAIRS COME FROM?! I'M %^^%%&* GONNA %$#&* $#%%^$ WHO WOKE ME UP!!!"   
"Kami-sama!" Usagi, exclaimed terrified, her hands desperately searching for a weapon. "They're going to kill me!!!"   
  
******  
  
Genrou, lowered his voice, as curse words continued to pour out from his mouth. Added to his throbbing headache, and the fact he awoke at an unholy hour, he had stubbed his foot on something, a reminder that he left his boots behind.   
  
His ears perked up, when he heard small noises coming from Kouji's room. He grinned.  
  
What are better way to greet your best bud, then to scare the crap out of him...than with wolves?   
  
******  
  
Usagi, gripped a full pitcher over her head, ready as she'll ever be. Positioning herself on the rightside of the door, she waited.   
  
She didn't wait long.  
  
With a sudden burst, the door was reduced to splinters as a pack of wolves ripped their way. Usagi, plastered herself against the wall, clutching the pitcher to her chest and prayed that she wouldn't become the animals' dinner. "Kami-sama, don't let me die, Kami-sama..." She chanted, wishing she had worn dark clothing so that she could blend in, wishing she was back at the palace.  
  
"Who the &%(# are you?" a gruff voice demanded. "and where the $#%^ is Kouji, Blondie?"   
  
Usagi, couldn't see anyone, only a faint shadow blocking the exit. In the background the wolves were howling and tearing up the room. She really didn't like her odds. "I asked you a..."   
Genrou, barely ducked the flying dishware, badly aimed at his head. "Hey! That was good sake!!! You're gonna pay fer that...HEY! GET THE &^*% BACK HERE!!!" He bellowed after the yellow blur, darting out down the hall. "(*&^%&^%$@!$*%&*..." Genrou, grudgingly took off after. He had no clue, who Blondie was, but Kouji, must have brought her here for a reason, so he couldn't let her get away. "%&%*, she's fast! Heh, I'm faster."   
  
Usagi, stumbled a bit as she turned a sharp corner, but continued on. She could still various curses coming from the man behind. She had no clue that someone could have such an...extensive vocabulary. Usagi, wondered what most of them meant.  
  
"Ya know," Usagi, looked to the right of her. There, running along side her, was the young man, she had thrown the pitcher at. He easily kept up with her frantic past, and looked as though he wouldn't tire out anytime soon. "This ain't the way out,"   
  
************************  
  
"And the winner of this year Indy 500...from Japan, Haruka Tenoh!!!"  
  
Michiru, sweatdropped, as her sleeping partner, lifted her pillow as though it was trophy. At least, this time she wasn't mumbling her acceptance speech. "Haruka is still sleeping. Those bandits might have given her a little more of the sleeping power than the rest of us."  
  
"She's having the Indy race car dream again," Hotaru, stated, as she read over Setsuna's shoulder.  
  
"Un-huh..."Michiru, replied, sitting down, "So, what do we do now, Setsuna?"   
Setsuna, held up a slender scroll, "We tell his highness, that we decide to extend our tour, an extra few days."  
  
"What are we going to do, when they cross paths again?"   
  
Setsuna held up another scroll "The truth: We were drugged, by the bandits and split up, and that we are diligently searching for Usagi."  
  
"But how do you know that Hotohori-sama and Usagi-hime will cross paths, Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru, questioned. "You said that Usagi's destiny is unclear right now. Plus this world isn't apart of the timeline."  
  
"I've been allowed a glimpse into the destinies the Suzaku seishi." Setsuna, confessed.  
  
"Since you have everything planned out, Setsuna, "Michiru replied, "What are 'we' going to do?"  
  
Setsuna, stared at the aqua haired senshi, for a moment, "I don't know."  
  
************************  
  
"PLEASE!!! Don't put me with the RATS!!!"  
  
Genrou, winced as the girl slunged over his shoulder, wailed in his ear again. At least she wasn't kicking any more. She had given him, a couple of close calls, there. He didn't think someone who barely reached his shoulders, could pack such a strong kick. For a few minutes, he had thought that she was some distant relative, for her lung capacity. His ma and sister were known to be rather vocal. But the fact that he had no logs flying at his head, he hadn't been thrown out of the hideout, and that Blondie was scared of rats instead of the other way around, convinced him otherwise. "WILL YOU SHUT ^%$$*^& UP!!!!" he screamed, "We don't have any ^&%#@$ rats!"  
  
"*sniff* Shows what you know," Usagi huffed, "Meanie."  
  
Genrou, laughed clearly amused with her words, "After everything, thats the best ya can do, Blondie?" He placed her on to a chair.   
  
"My name is not Blondie!!!"   
  
"Like I care," Genrou huffed, grabbing a bottle, and two cups. "The name is Genrou, yers?"   
  
"Hmph." Usagi huffed, turning her head away.  
  
"Fine, be that way." He shrugged, taking a drink and got up to leave. "Not my problem."  
  
"You're leaving?!" Usagi, exclaimed, knocking her chair over as she stood up, "You can't leave me alone here! The rats!!!"   
  
"Yer point?"  
  
"But...but..." Usagi sniffed, blinking back a few tears. Genrou, took a cautious step forward, hoping that she wasn't going to cry. "I...I...I don't wanna be alone!!! With the ugly rats!!!"  
  
"Yer not goin' to cry, are ya?"  
  
"No *sniff*," Usagi's voiced cracked, as a tear or two fell, followed by more. Genrou's eye began to twitch. He was going to give Kouji a piece of his mind or set him up with one of his sisters for revenge. He hated girls. He didn't know what to do when they cried.  
  
"Hey, don't cry! I'll stay! I'll stay!!!" Genrou, tried to comfort her, by thumping on her back causing her to wince. Seeing his methods weren't working, he did the second best thing. "Here have some!" Genrou exclaimed, holding out his half finished sake. "It'll calm you down!"  
~I hope.~  
  
************************  
The Next Morning: Konan Palace  
  
"Your highness?"  
  
Hotohori, looked up, as a guard bowed before him. "Yes?"  
  
"A message from Setsuna-sama."   
  
"Thank you. You may return to your post." The emperor replied. Hotohori took the scroll, and broke the seal. A slight frown graced his features. He turned to his advisors, "Usagi-hime and her party have decided to extend their tour, by a few more days."  
  
"Perhaps we should send a small group of guards." Akito, said.   
  
"No, Usagi wished to have an peaceful tour with her companions." Hotohori disagreed, "I will respect his decisions. "   
  
"Very well, your highness."  
  
Truthfully, Hotohori was a bit sadden that, Usagi would not be returning today as thought. He had missed her a great deal. Since Usagi's arrival, he had someone to talk and to be with. No status of ranks stood between them, Usagi had easily disregarded them, and treat him like an...ordinary man......Hotohori was a bit surprised by how much he missed her. How easily Usagi...  
  
"HOTOHORI!!!" A familiar warm voice exclaimed, cheerfully.  
  
"Miaka!"  
  
*************************  
  
Agrh...Her head was throbbing, and she didn't know why, but she didn't like. Turning over on her side, she curled up into a tight ball. "Ummmmm..." she groaned, when something poke at her sides. "Stop...I'm going to throw up..."  
  
"Ya better not, 'Sagi." was the reply.   
  
Opening her eyes, it took her a while to focus on the face in front of her. A mop of red orange hair, narrowed amber eyes, a two fanged smirk, and a still blurry face. "Kowaii Vampire!!!" She yelped, backing away.  
  
Genrou, scowled at the comment. "First yer an horrible drinkin' buddy. Ya can't even hold two cups of sake down. Second, you snore loud enough to wake the &^*%* dead. Then ya insult me. Yer lucky I don't throw ya out!"  
  
"You're talking too loud, Gen-chan." Usagi, groaned, curling up again.  
  
"Gen-chan?!" scoffed Genrou, "Do I look like a ^%&$(^& Gen-chan to ya?"  
  
"Hai." Usagi, attempted to stand up, but her whole body protest any movement.  
  
"Hmph." Genrou, was tempted to let her grope around the room in her present state. "Sit down. What do you want? I'll get it."   
"Anything to get rid of this headache."  
  
"First hangover?'  
  
"...I dunno...How do you know my name?"  
  
Genrou, didn't say anything, just handed her some water. "So, why did Kouji bring ya here? Ya don't seem like his type of girl?"  
  
"Who's Kouji?" Usagi, sipped her water, and made a face, "This tastes funny."   
"There's some herbal crap in there, that should help yer headache." He replied, gruffly. Usagi grimaced, and set her cup down. "Kouji's my best bud, he's the only one who knows about this place, "  
  
"He kidnapped me?!"  
  
"I dunno, I just arrived yesterday , Blondie." Genrou pointed out, "Which reminds me...Ya woke me up with yer screeching."   
"It's not my fault you have rats!!!" Usagi, countered, sticking out her tongue.  
  
"Don't flaunt it unless ya know how to use it." He leered.  
  
Usagi, blinked at the comment. "Huh?"  
  
"Nevermind, 'Sagi."  
  
"Okay!" Usagi chirped, "...So are you a bandit?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
The answer didn't frightened Usagi, since he had been rather nice to her, "Then why are you here and not out doing what bandits do?"  
  
"Because of Eiken, that $$%&^%%*)&*^%$^**&%^(^&^^%$$....."  
  
With wide eyes Usagi, listened to Genrou, rather colorful ranting. ~At least, I'm learning some new words...~  
  
"...And then, that %^%^$&*^&(_)&^%$$^*&......"  
  
~I'm hungery.~  
  
************************  
What does you guys think of the bandit that had a crush on Hotohori? I personally think...good taste! ^_~  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. chapter seven

Untitled Sailor Moon/Fushigi Yuugi Crossover  
Chapter Seven  
  
Thank You for the reviews they mean so much to me! ^_^ Wahoo!!! I have a sense of humor ^_^ I didn't really think that this story was funny, but everyone seems to think differently, ne ? ^_~ Anime Luver, I'm sorry but this is a Hoto/Usa pairing. Though at one point, I would most likely write a one-shot Genrou/Usa...but expect a Nuriko/Usa first! ;^_^; Dee-chan, about that harem of bishies...who's in it? ^_~ Anyways I hope you like this chapter ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or Sailor Moon.  
  
  
Konan Palace  
  
"DAAA!!!" Was one exclamation from a monk within the palace walls, as a certain emperor rambled on about his superior beauty. "Hotohori-sama, this is the best I can do! No da."  
  
Hotohori, sighed as he turned away, "Very well...Perhaps it would be best to inform the council that I'm...I mean that you are having a bad hair day."  
  
Chichiri didn't see any point with arguing with the emperor, so he just nodded his head in agreement. "Also, Usagi-chan, will be returning in a few short days. Please treat her kindly"  
  
"Who is this Usagi? no da?"  
  
"My fiancee." Was the reply that echoed back to the monk.  
  
"DAAA?!!" Was the only reply the poor monk could manage at the sudden notice.  
  
*************************  
  
"GEN-CHAN!!!!!!"  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"YOU...YOU BAKA!!!"   
  
"Ya still need to work on your insults, 'Sagi," Genrou chuckled, as Usagi,   
  
"Gen-chan, you really don't want to do this to me!" Usagi, exclaimed, ducking out of his reach. "Please! I promise I won't cause any trouble! You just can't leave me alone with the rats! Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You still can't be mad at me about those sheets of paper. I didn't know they were talismans. Though they are really good for cleaning. " Usagi pouted, when she noticed he wasn't listening to her. "How can you be so mean to me? After I tried to cook for you, too!"  
  
Genrou, grunted and look up at the newly blacken ceiling. Usagi noticed his look, "I said 'tried'."  
  
"Shuddup."  
  
Usagi, frowned. The 'shuddup' didn't bother her, but rather the way he said it. Come to think about it, Genrou, was rather serious today. The only time she'd seen him like this, was when he was talking about the man who stole his rightful place as leader..."You're going to try to get your leadership back," she figured out, "tonight."  
  
"Yeah, so?" Genrou. replied, "Its my right."  
  
"Well...I'll stay hidden in the woods, I promise." Usagi, said quietly knowing how important this was to him. Genrou, gave her a skeptical look, before grunting his agreement. "Arigato! You'll see I won't get in your way."   
  
"Use this to give your imaginary rats a good ass-kicking," Genrou, replied, shoving a long staff, that was slightly taller then its user. "In case they follow you."   
  
Usagi stared to the staff, as the sarcastic words went over her head. Genrou walked out of the room, she followed. "But, Gen-chan, I don't wanna kill them! Or kick their ass!...They're cute! When they're really far away!" He waved off her protests, "I wished that Hoto-chan was here!" She exclaimed softly, looking out of the small window, almost expecting the handsome emperor to appear.   
  
*Squeak Sqeauk*  
  
"GEN-CHANNNNNN!!!!!!"  
*************************  
  
Chichiri had a headache. He had never thought being royalty was such a pain in the butt. Then again it's not everyday royalty was kidnapped.  
  
"Your highness, should we send soldiers to retrieve the princess?!" exclaimed an advisor.  
  
"No, we should wait to see if the kidnappers, will send a messenger with a ransom!" Yet another added in.  
  
"What does, His excellency, think?"   
  
"...We...should, wait for any notice from both sides, the kidnappers and the princess' party, no d...?" Chichiri, managed to smile slightly, hoping none noticed his slip of the tongue. He hardly thought that the Emperor would be saying 'no da' every other sentence. "and sent out a few scouts to try to locate..."Chichiri, racked his brain for the girl's name, "Usagi-hime."  
  
"Yes, Your highness."  
  
Chichiri let out a sigh, once the council filed out and the head guard went to dispatch orders. He missed his 'no da's'.  
  
************************  
  
Usagi didn't stay in wooden area surround the bandits' hideout.   
  
Rather she refused to released Genrou's arm. "%$%*#(@ 'Sagi! Ya said that ya wouldn' get in my way!" Genrou exclaimed, as he peered over a stone wall. With narrowed eyes, he caught sight of the pompous idiot Eiken. Forgetting, that Usagi was still attached to him, "#%$^ Eiken! I'M GONN- ack! 'Sagi!" The flamed haired bandit exclaimed as he jumped to his feet, only to be hindered by a blonde princess, "My arm is gettin' NUMB!"  
  
Blushing, Usagi let go of his arm. "Gomen, but you didn't tell me it would be so..." Usagi glanced at the dense forest, her ears picking out each strange sound emitted from the area. In that brief moment, her companion of the last few days disappeared. "Gen-chan?!"  
  
Standing on her tiptoes Usagi struggled to peered over the wall. Why was everything so much taller than her? Quickly, her eyes, caught of a familiar person once she was able to see over the wall. "Hoto-chan?" Releasing her hold on the wall Usagi prepare herself to climb over the wall. Hefting her skirts to her knees, she attempted to climb over the wall to get a better look. ~It has to be him?~ Who else had beautiful dark silver hair? Who knew wall climbing wasn't her forte?  
  
"Ya never stay put, do ya?!" Sitting on the wall, Usagi looked up to see Genrou glaring down at her, a strangely dressed girl slunged over his shoulder.   
  
"You said that you didn't kidnape-IIIYYYAAAA!!!"   
  
"Shuddup! We gotta get outta here, before we're fried!" Genrou, exclaimed as he hefted Usagi under his other arm and ran. From her position Usagi, was able to confirm her suspensions. It was Hotohori!   
  
"Hotohori!!! Nuriko!!!" The girl above her called out, stopping Usagi's own call for help. The faint beginnings of jealously rearing its ugly head.  
  
Was he running after the girl or her?   
  
*******  
  
For a brief moment, Hotohori thought that his mind was playing tricks on him. Why else would he thought that he spotted Usagi, in her yellow traveling garments, clumsily sitting on the stone wall fence. But then again who else had in the Konan Empire had that glorious hair? Perhaps his earlier injury had a strange side-effect on him......The sudden scream, told him otherwise.   
  
Immediately, he darted to the wall, easily scaling the wall in hopes of catching up. The burst of fire engulfing the hideout, the last thing on his mind. What was Usagi doing on Mt. Reikeku?   
  
"Hotohori-sama!!!" He heard Nuriko called out.  
  
"Didn't you see her?" Hotohori questioned anxiously looking around the forest floor for any clue, "Didn't you see Usagi?"   
  
Nuriko scowled. "No."   
  
The emperor missed the hostile reply, concerned. "I know I saw her! She was with that ruffian. We must find her. Someone of her delicate stature should not..."  
  
"What about Miaka, your highness?" Nuriko questioned, surprised that Hotohori had forgotten about his beloved miko. ~Bah! I'm better than Miaka!~  
  
"Huh?" Hotohori blinked, before he realized that he had completely forgotten about the miko. "Yes, of course we must find Miaka as well."  
  
Nuriko, was not happy. A kidnapping never did suit his personality, and now the little blonde hussy was back! He'd never get his chance with Hotohori-sama!  
  
How was he suppose to win over Hotohori-sama with both Miaka and Usagi around?! "Argh! Why can't I win? ARGH!!! I'M DELICATE TOO!!!"  
  
"Nuriko! Now is not the time!"  
  
*************************  
  
"Ow! Whatcha do that fer?!" Genrou, bellowed holding his jaw. The girl, he had kidnapped, rambled out some explanation. The orange haired bandit let it slipped in one ear and out the other, as he wondered where Usagi had disappeared too. From the corner of his eye he caught sight of Usagi's yellow dress, before her wooden staff connect with his head.   
  
"Gimme that!!!" Genrou bellowed, yanking the staff out of the blonde's hands, before he had flashbacks to his childhood. He ran away to get away from his violent sisters, not to find replacements. Angry sapphire eyes glared at him. "Now, what ya mad about now?"  
  
Miaka, temporarily forgotten, watched the argument between her kidnapper and the pretty blonde. There was something familiar about the blonde, Miaka was positive she'd seen that odango hair-style before in a Tokyo newspaper.   
  
"Hotohori was there!!" Usagi exclaimed.  
  
"Who the %^$# is Hotohori?!" Genrou, exclaimed.  
  
"A gentleman that doesn't have RATS!" Usagi exclaimed, " I wanna go back! What if he's hurt?"  
  
"You have rats?!" Miaka quickly scrambled to her feet, as her green eyes, became uncharacteristically alert. Her question was answer with a sage nod from Usagi and a groan from Genrou.   
  
Cursing under his breath, he turned away from the two girls. "Betcha, that even the Emperor's palace has &%^$(@# rats..."  
  
"Does not!" Both girls protested. Miaka, casted Usagi a strange look. Was she apart of the royal court? Before the miko could voice her question she was interrupted.  
  
"Knock knock. Who's there? Kouji, Genoru's buddy that's who! Come in!..."  
  
Three heads turned towards the door, a male voice echoed into the room. Both Miaka and Usagi just stared as Genrou grinned recognizing his best friend's voice. Then with a loud 'Arigato!', the door opened and a blue haired young man entered, followed by what could only defined as the male version of dancing.  
  
Miaka stared at the dancing bandits, as Usagi let out a delighted giggle. "Kawaii!" she exclaimed with a clap of her hands. Then she turned to Miaka. "I'm Usagi! Did they kidnap you too?"   
  
She said, it like it was an everyday thing. The miko nodded numbly, "Yuuki Miaka. The Suzaku no Miko."  
  
"Really? That how you know Hoto-chan!" Usagi, commented cheerily, now seeing the girl as a potential friend rather then a rival. Not that it matter...  
  
"Do you mean Hotohori?" Miaka was curious about the girl who call the emperor 'Hoto-chan' "How do you know Hotohori?"  
  
"Oh! I'm-"  
  
"Will ya shuddup?!!" Genrou yelled, "Me and Kouji have more important things to discuss!" motioning towards him and Kouji.  
  
"Hello Kouji-kun!" Usagi chirped as Miaka got closer to Genrou, "Nice to meet...Miaka, what are you doing?"   
  
"HEY!!! What %$#@ do ya think yer doin'?" Genrou bellowed, glaring at the brunette. Kouji answered the obvious.  
  
"She's taking off yer shirt. Ne, Usagi we better them alone. Believe me, this ain't a pretty sight."  
  
"Ya &#*@ traitor!"  
  
"Psst! Miaka-chan!" Usagi called out in a loud stage whisper, as she was being pulled out, "What are you two going to do?"  
  
The green eyed miko, shrugged. "I dunno, but I hope it involves food!"  
  
*************************  
  
"How many reference rooms does this library have!" Minako exclaimed, "And what exactly are we looking for again?"  
  
The rest of the girls sweatdropped. "Minako-chan..."  
  
"We're looking for any books on Ancient China, thats are only lead right now," Ami, replied, as she set another book down to pick up other. "And there's fourteen references rooms available to the public."  
  
"Right!" Minako exclaimed, grabbing a book, she flipped through the book, spotting to look at an occasional picture. "There has to be an easier way to do this?!"  
  
"Gomen, Minako."  
  
*Beeeeep*  
  
Rei, pulled out her communatior from her pocket, "Mars, here."  
  
"Rei-chan!" Chibi-Usa's voice crackled over the communatior. " I found out something about Usa--!"   
  
"What about?" Rei demanded, hoping that the child wasn't cut off. "Chibi-Usa?"  
  
"...I have to go, Ikuko-mama is calling me!"  
  
"Chibi-Usa?...Tell your okaasan that, one of us is going to pick you up to help out on something!"  
  
"...hai..." The connection was dead. Rei turned to the rest of the senshi. "Chibi-Usa, found out something. One of us need to go and pick her up to bring her here."  
  
"ME!!!" Minako exclaimed, jumping up for the chance to leave the musty room, "Let me go! Onegai!!!"  
  
"Fine!" Makoto and Rei, snapped, "Go."  
  
"Hurry, " Ami added in, "Who knows how long we have..."  
  
"Don't worry, Ami-chan!" Minako, assured slipping on her coat, " We, sailor senshi, never fail!"  
  
"Sometimes, she's just too perky for her own good," Rei, mumbled, grabbing Minako's forgotten book.   
  
**************************  
  
The woods made strange sounds at night. But Hotohori was pretty sure that those sounds didn't include:  
  
"KOWAII!!!"  
  
"SHUDDUP!!!  
  
"Are we going in the right direction?!!"   
  
"No!"  
  
"Gen-chan! You got us lost!"  
  
"OWW!!!"  
  
"Gen-chan?!"  
  
"^%*#$ SHUDDUP!!!"  
  
"Hehe Gen-chan...Kawaii!"  
  
Nuriko's ears perked up as expletives fill the air. "Well, someone has an extensive vocabulary." He stated from his comfortable hiding place.  
  
"Nuriko..."   
  
"Yes, your highness!" Nuriko questioned, his eyes sparkling with hope. Maybe, Hotohori had finally noticed the potential between them...  
  
"I thought your hiding spot was over there."   
  
Grumbling, and tempted to call, his highness: baka, Nuriko dragged himself to his post, ready to crush the rocks near by. A twig snapped. Nuriko smirked, he could take his anger out on some random creature. The sound of Hotohori's sword unsheathing reached his ears, as a figure cross his path. Just as quickly, he had the blue hair bandit in his grasp.   
  
"Nuriko! Hotohori!" Miaka exclaimed, appearing right next to him, "Let them go!"  
  
"Huh? Why..." Hotohori began, when Usagi appeared from the shrubbery. The skirt of her dress was caught on the bush. "Usagi..." He smiled at the sight, she made, as he unconsciously lowered his sword.   
  
The blonde looked up from her fight with the shrubbery, her eyes widen in delight, "Hoto-chan!" Forgetting about her skirt, she moved forward.   
  
Nuriko tightened his grip on poor Kouji's neck, as he discreetly stuck his foot in the middle of her path. "A..aairrrr...."  
  
A resounding splat was made as Usagi landed face first in a shallow mud puddle. "Oompf!"   
  
"Sukazu! Usagi, are you injured?"  
  
"Nuriko, that wasn't nice!"  
  
"Why are you looking at me? It was an accident."  
  
"Heh, I knew ya were a klutz!"  
  
"Careful, how you speak to a royal princess!"  
  
"I hate mud and it hates me."   
"PRINCESS!!!"  
  
"...Aaaiirr-" Kouji choked out as the hands around his neck were switched.  
  
"Ya kidnapped a &^%#*& princess!" Genrou exclaimed, "Are ya outta of yer ^$%#&@ mind?! Do ya have any &%^&# idea, how much *%^^#@*(-"  
  
"Thanks Fang-boy. My hands were starting to cramp."  
  
"What about me!!!" Miaka demanded, "I'm important too!"  
  
"Do you ^^#@* command &^^%^& armies?! NO! She does!"  
  
"No, I don't. My okaasan does." Usagi replied, smiling up at Hotohori as he helped her up. She looked down at her dress, and moaned, "My dress..."  
  
"Mud is attractive on you, Usagi-hime."  
  
"Meanie."  
  
"Crap, yer not gonna cry again?"  
  
"..A..aiiiiiirr..rrr"  
  
Miaka watched the scene before her, and for the first time felt left out, since appearing in Konan. For the first time, everyone attention was on someone else, and not on her, their miko. Nuriko was clearly displaying his jealousy over the blonde princess, Genrou was upset that Kouji kidnapped a princess, and Hotohori was checking if she was okay. "Miaka, are you okay?" Usagi called out. pulling away from Hotohori.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"You fell down earlier. Are you okay?" Miaka blinked.   
  
"Yep!" She chirped. "I do that all the time!" Usagi giggled, and looped her arm through hers.   
  
"I know the feeling, and I don't even need Nuriko-chan to trip me!" Usagi joked, tossing a sassy grin Nuriko's way. "So when are we going to get that big fan?"  
  
"Its called a TESSEN!!!"  
  
"Soon, I hope I'm getting hungry."  
  
"AGAIN!"   
  
"Me too."  
  
"Those two are going to eat us out of Konan." Nuriko muttered as he and the rest of their party followed the two girls into the hideout. As the miko and the princess chattered on about their favorite foods, the men kept a sharp lookout for any guards.   
  
"Do not worry Usagi, Miaka. After we finish with this, we'll have dinner." Hotohori assured as the guys stepped in front of them. Miaka, caught the gentle look that the emperor sent Usagi's way. It was the same way Tamahome looked at her, when they first meet. Despite, Hotohori's declarations of love for her, Hotohori had never looked at her the same way, he was looking at Usagi. Hotohori was falling in love with Usagi.   
  
"Ne, Usagi..."Miaka, began wanting to know the full story. She stopped when Usagi, stepped forward, looked straight into Hotohori's eyes and clearly stated. "Is there something you liked to tell me?"  
  
"Usagi, what are..." Hotohori looked down noticing what Usagi was talking to. That drunken bandit, who practically confessed his love for him. "ARRUGHH!!!"  
  
"I'VE FOUND YOU!!!!!!"  
  
"NURIKO! GET HIM OFF OF ME!!!"   
  
"Hoto-chan, do you like him more than me?!"  
  
"Oi...'Sagi, we have bigger problems, than that!"  
  
Usagi, blinked as she was pulled behind Hotohori, "Where did short and ugly come from?"  
  
*************************  
  
"Remind me to never take the scenic route again." Haruka mumbled, " Tree after tree is nauseating."  
  
"Haruka, stop complaining and enjoy yourself." Michiru, scolded, "I like traveling like this. Beautiful scenery, no traffic and no fearing for our lives while you drive."   
  
"I love you too, Michi."  
  
"Setsuna."  
  
"Hmm?" Setsuna, turned her head towards her companions. "You said my name?"  
  
"Nope,"  
  
"No, Setsuna."  
  
"Setsuna-mama, I think she called your name." Hotaru, answered, her young face perfectly composed as she stared at the old lady in front of her. Michiru, smiled politely while Haruka's widen slightly in surprise.  
  
"Taiitsukun." Setsuna acknowledged as she got off her horse.  
  
"There is a slight problem, Setsuna."  
  
"Another one?!"   
  
"Haruka, hush!"  
  
************************  
  



	8. Chapter Eight

Untitled Fushigi Yuugi/Sailor Moon Crossover  
Chapter Eight  
  
I am so sorry for such a long wait!!! I hope everyone will be willing to forgive me! I hope that I haven't lost my touch with this story and that everyone enjoys this new chapter. By the way, to everyone who reviewed, Thank You! Purr-chan: Two down, three to go, ne?^_~  
  
PS Happy Holidays!!! ^___^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or Sailor Moon  
  
****************************  
The downfall of Eiken was to celebrate, in bandit style. Which meant a lot of sake! Wahoo!  
  
Many things can happen when one leaves an impressionable princess in a roomful of celebrating bandit with an endless supply of sake.....  
  
A little bit off-key singing. "We's got a *Hick*bunch of *hehehick* cocococoNUTSSSS *burp*..." as conduct by Usagi.   
  
A bit of dancing....If it could be called that. Think chickens @_@  
  
Harmless flirting...."Yer purty....yer female, right...*snore*"  
  
An interesting lecture on sharing, from Hotohori's not so secret admirer. "Please!!!"  
  
...and all under fifteen minutes. Genrou and Kouji, stood in the doorway after showing the rest to their rooms and kitchens. The red head bandit wasn't the least bit surprised to see his gang celebrating, after all everyone likes a good time. "Ne, Kouji."   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What are coco-nuts?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Okay." The leader and his buddy joined the party. So, after Hotohori, Nuriko and Miaka, entered the Mess Hall. Both seishi watched as Miaka tried to look over the stack of many bowls of rice that she held.   
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"This is nothing like your court, Hotohori-sama."   
  
"Is this how the com-  
  
"YOU'RE BACK!!!!!!!!"  
  
"NURIKO!!!"   
  
"HOTO *hick*chan!" Usagi exclaimed, a little tipsy but nonetheless happy to see him "Guessh what?"  
  
"What?" Hotohori, as he glared at the man sitting right next to Usagi. Another bandit, handed her another cup of sake with hearts in his eyes. Dragging his forgotten, yet persistent suitor along, Hotohori moved to Usagi's side. Unfocused blue eyes, looked up at him, as he was wrapped in hug.  
  
"I'sh gonna *hick*bees a 'anit!"   
  
"You're going to be what?!"   
  
As powerful as Hotohori was, as emperor and a Suzaku seishi...He got no answer expect...  
  
"..night..."   
  
Dropping a small sloppy kiss on the corner of Hotohori's mouth, Usagi was soon out like a lamp. "....zzz..."  
  
Miaka, peered around her many bowls of steaming rice. "I call bids on Usagi's dinner!"  
  
****************************  
  
He was an idiot for hoping that it last night had been a horrible nightmare.  
  
There was no other words for it. Chiba Mamoru was a first class idiot.   
  
From across the street, he stood in silent guilt. He looked expectantly at house in front of him, as his conscious reminded him that he was seven different kinds of a fool, for waiting. Usagi wasn't going to be coming out of her house at any given moment. He had seen to that...  
  
"Mamo-chan?"  
  
For a brief moment, Mamoru thought that it was his Usagi, who was tugging on his jacket sleeve. He looked down hoping to see Usagi's soft smile..."Mamo-chan, what are you doing here?"   
  
Chibi-Usa...Disinherited, Mamoru stepped back, looking down at the pink haired child. "Waiting, Chibi-Usa."  
  
"For Usagi?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"But you wished her away because you don't love her!!!!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed, confused. "Its your fault!...you don't deserve her...you should leave..." Mamoru winced at her words, but the child didn't noticed. He loved her, and then tossed her away. Mamoru hoped that he got ran over by a truck. It was the least he deserved. Though he doubt the senshi would agree.  
  
"I know."  
  
Chibi-Usa looked up at Mamoru confused. Clutching Luna-P to her, she silently waited for Minako at his side. The wait was short, for the blur of blonde hair and light orange clothes known as Aino Minako. "Hey, Chibi-Usa-chan!" The senshi of love exclaimed, a bit winded. It was obvious that Minako, was pointy ignoring Mamoru, if you didn't include the vicious glares she sent his ways. The senshi of love wouldn't let herself sink to his level...yet. Keyword being: Yet. "Lets go before Rei-chan bits my head off!"   
  
"Hai!" Chibi-Usa replied remembering the information she had. But before she left, she had one last question, "Doushite, Mamo-chan?"   
"Because I'm a fool."  
  
****************************  
  
Something was poking her. Swatting at the pest, Usagi cuddled into her pillow which was surprisingly firm and warm. Yawning, Usagi made a mental note to ask Gen-chan if she could keep this pillow, for she liked it. A lot. "Usagi..." A deep voice tinted with sleep called out..  
  
"Mmm...." The small princess, tighten her grip around her pillow. If she had been more alert, Usagi would have heard a soft growl. Usagi took it in stride, believing she was having a strange dream.  
  
"Usagi, I need to breathe."  
  
"...ne...?" Sleepily blinking her eyes, she looked up. A pair of golden eyes looked down at her in amusement. Subconsciously, she recognized those eyes. "Hoto-chan..." She smiled up at him, before laying down her head on her pillow....Firm and warm, Usagi didn't want to wake up from her dreamland.   
  
"You're supposed to wake up!!!" Nuriko, shrieked from the doorway. "Not CUDDLE!!!"   
  
"Nuriko, your eye is twitching!" Miaka pointed out, "I think Hotohori and Usagi looked so kawaii together!" Nuriko scowled.   
  
"Traitor."  
  
"Just dump a pitcher of water on her." Genrou replied, "Rats work too."   
"I will do no such thing." Hotohori, replied, "Usagi looks so peaceful..." He really didn't have the heart, to wake up. She looked so lovely with her long blonde creating a small halo around her slender form. Usagi, was a vision to be hold. "I wish to let her sleep..."  
  
"Che...wait until she snores your ear off." Genrou scoffed from the doorway. "Hard to believe she some type of princess with the noise she...*SMACK* Oww!!! ^&%$(!!! WHO $#%^* DID THAT?!!" The new leader bellowed, clutching the offending object...A dainty yellow slipper.  
  
Usagi's hand was suspiciously hanging off the bed just above second shoe. Other than that the princess continued to be dead to the world around her. Before Genrou could throw the 'weapon' back, Kouji stepped in. "'Ey breakfast ready."  
  
"FOOD!!!" In a cloud of dust the Suzaku no Miko was gone.   
  
"MIKIA!!!!" Nuriko bellowed after the girl, "LEAVE SOME FOR US!!! Come on Fang boy! After her!"  
  
"Mmm......chicken...dumplings." Usagi murmured happily in her sleep. Subconsciously, Usagi acknowledged the gentle stoking of her hair. Tilting her head up, Usagi sleepily blinked her eyes. There was something in front of her....It looked like a face....If she tilted her head just right, Usagi thought that it was....  
  
"Ohayo Usagi-chan." ...Hoto-chan.  
  
It was like a bucket of cold water was dropped on her head. Now, wide awake Usagi looked up in the direction of Hotohori's voice, when she noticed that she wasn't clutching a pillow. Staring into a pair of amused golden eyes, the blonde princess did the first thing that came to mind.   
  
"ACK!!! HOTO-CHAN?!!" Usagi shrieked as she reeled back...  
  
*THUNK*   
  
"Oww!!!"   
  
*****************************  
Within the shrine of Seriyuu, candlelights flickered endangered of being put out. At the alter the famed blonde shogun of Kutou, Nakago, kneeled in begruding respect.   
  
"Such power..." A disembodied voice echoed in the empty shrine. "Worthy of Seriyuu...Nakago...find me this power before the summoning...I must have it...At all costs..."  
  
"Of course." Nakago replied coolly as he stood. Bowing before the entity, Nakago's voice sounded clearly in the scared room. "It will be done."  
  
*****************************  
  
Duct tape. She needed duct tape. But that wouldn't be invent for another couple hundred years...Damn.  
  
Haruka had the strangest urge to duct tape Taiitsukun's little helpers' mouths shut and blast them into orbit with her 'World Shaking'. If one more Nyan Nyan asked her if she wanted to be heal of her perversion one more time, Haruka was going to ignore Michiru 'behave' looks and henshin...and then...  
  
"Go ahead." Taiitsukun muttered, with a knowing look on her face. Nyan Nyans never learned how to shut up. "It's a good stress reliever and we'll get down to business sooner."  
  
"Thats not necessary." Michiru, stepped in, much to Haruka's disappointment.  
  
"Is there something wrong with the princess?" Setsuna question. Immediately the rest of the senshi were on alert. "I had thought that she was safe with Hotohori and the others."  
  
"At the moment she is fine. They have departed to Choko." The Creator informed, "I wished to talk to you about another matter arose. Please explain to me: What is the Ginzuishou? and how powerful is this weapon?"  
  
"It's our world's most powerful weapon."  
  
"I see."  
  
"It can be only used by our princess. "  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
Silence hung in the air as the four senshi looked at each other for answer. Some where along the road they had forgotten about the crystal.   
  
"You do know?" Taiitsukun looked at the senshi. "Seriyuu has found out about this power and wishes to harass it for his summoning. How? I do not know yet. But this Ginzuishou is forbidden magic in this world. Should your princess used it's magic by accident or not, willingly or not. The consequences will be fatal. In both this world and yours."  
  
****************************   
The noonday sun, made short work of the traveling group and soon had the foursome stopping for water. Violet eyes twinkling with mischief, as they looked at a certain blonde princess. Sitting on the riverbank, Usagi tried to reach out to touch a waterlily just beyond her reach. "Usagi-hime!!!" Nuriko sang out, startling the blonde.   
  
"Ack!" Usagi squealed before being pulling back, saving her from a quick swim. "Nuriko-chan!"  
  
"For a princess, you're a big klutz," Nuriko said cheerily as he took a seat next to Usagi, setting down a small basket of Usagi's favorite fruits. With food, Nuriko quickly found that Usagi would tell you anything.  
  
"I'm not!" Usagi disagree, "You scared me."  
  
"Are you calling me ugly?!"  
  
"No..." Usagi replied thoughtfully, "Not all the time."  
  
Nuriko scowled. "You weren't suppose to answer that."  
  
"Why not?" Usagi questioned, confused. "You asked me a question!"  
  
"Nevermind." Nuriko muttered as he leaned back against a tree. "Usagi-hime? What do you think of Miaka?"  
  
Did everyone have to ask her questions when she was eating. Swallowing the piece of peach she had in her mouth, Usagi answered. "I like her! Well I like her as long as she doesn't take my dinner."  
  
"Did you know that Hotohori was ready to make the Suzaku no Miko, his empress?"   
  
Nuriko waited for an answer, but nothing. He glanced lazily in Usagi's direction. She was choking on a strawberry. "Usagi!" Nuriko exclaimed, thumbing on her back. Usagi winced, as the fruit went down the right pipe.   
  
"Hoto-chan likes Miaka?!" Usagi exclaimed raggedly , hoping that she heard wrong.   
  
"I didn't say Miaka." Nuriko replied, with a smirk.  
  
"Miaka-san is the miko!" Usagi exclaimed, close to tears.   
  
"Maybe you should ask Hotohori-sama, about his childhood," Usagi blinked at Nuriko's comment. What did he mean about that? "But if it makes you feel any better, I think that Hotohori-sama is very fond of you. Plus, at Mt. Reikeku, he was only worried about you." Nuriko paused, to look at Usagi, "and I don't like it!!! I'm much prettier for Hotohori-sama!!!"  
  
"Hai, you're much prettier than me Nuriko-chan," Usagi agreed sadly. She looked back were Hotohori rested with his eyes closed, next to him sat Miaka leafing through a strangely colored book.. Just because he was fond of her, didn't mean, Hotohori wasn't in love with Miaka. That thought just hurt so bad...  
  
"I know that already!" Nuriko sniffed, "You're not supposed to tell me that, especially your rival."  
  
"My rival?" Usagi repeated looking at the crossdresser, confused.  
  
"That what you call the person who's going to steal your fiancé!"  
  
"Who's your fiancé?"   
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, if I'm to steal your fiancé, I have to know *blush* her name..." At the moment Usagi greatly resemble her strawberries.  
  
"I WAS TALKING ABOUT ME STEALING HOTOHORI-SAMA FROM YOU!!!" Nuriko bellowed at the tiny blonde.  
  
"Oh!" Usagi exclaimed, relived. Well, didn't she have another competing for Hotohori's heart? "I was worried! Why didn't you just say so?"  
  
"ARRGUHH!!!"  
  
Eyes stilled closed, Hotohori sighed. "I do not even want to know..."  
  
****************************  
  
They arrive shortly before nightfall. All the vendors were starting to pack up their goods. Curious to see the tiny village, Usagi was quickly separated from the others. The merchants spotting the richly garb blonde, call out to her in hopes in making a last minute sale.   
  
"Fine silk...A pretty blue for such a lovely girl."   
  
"No thank you," Usagi replied politely, munching a tasty treat from the food vendor. Usagi wondered what time the food merchant opened again. She could buy some for Hotohori...Kouji-kun was so nice giving her, those gold pieces before she left.  
  
"How about this?" The merchant held a hair clip in a shape of a lily. "Fitting for someone with your fair complexion..."  
  
"Che!" scoffed a voice behind her, "ya say that to any simple minded girl with money."   
Usagi, whirled around and glomped her friend, perfectly happy to ignore the insult. "Gen-chan!"  
  
"GET OFF OF ME!!!" Genrou, gently as he could shoved Usagi of him, "Ya gotta stop callin' me that!"  
  
"What?"   
  
The flamed haired bandit, mimicked Usagi in a high pitched voice. "Gen-chan! Gen-chan!" That earned him a smack on the arm.   
  
"You're so mean to me!" Usagi exclaimed  
  
"Yea, so?"   
"You're going to get me, the clip." Usagi announced, sounding very much like the princess she was supposed to be.   
  
"And if I don't?"   
Usagi promptly latched on to his arms, and looked up at him, with big watery blue eyes. Adding a slight tremble to her voice, she spoke. "O-negai,*sniff* Gen-chan?"   
  
Genrou's eye twitched as he forked over his money for the hair clip to the pleased merchant. There had to weapon against a women's tears...he just had to find it. "Gen-chan?" Usagi called out, happily clutching her prize.   
  
"Yea?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Usagi questioned, "Don't you have stuff to do as leader on Mt. Reikeku." Genrou, smirked as he spotted a tavern. "Why should I tell ya?"   
  
"Gen-chan no baka!" Usagi called after, her bandit friend as she followed him. "Oompf!" She grunted as she walked into what seemed like a hard wall. "Gomen ne..."she mumbled as she rubbed her nose.   
  
"Gomen nasai." A deep voice caused Usagi to look up, cheeks red. A tall giant of a man was already walking away. For a moment Usagi stared after him, wondering who he was.  
  
"Meow?" Usagi looked down. At the edge of her dress, was a cat purring up a storm.   
  
"Aww..."Usagi cooed, picking the cat. The cat sensing easy pickings, milked it for all it was worth. "You must be hungry. Poor little thing, Gen-chan will buy us dinner!"   
  
As if on cue, from inside the tavern, Genrou bellowed, "'Sagi!!! Get yer butt in here!" and Usagi hurried in. After, dealing with cat calls and lewd remarks, finding a place to sit and placing an order, Usagi waited for her answer, with a faint blush on her cheeks.   
  
"Where's everyone?" Genrou questioned, after downing a cup of sake. He glared at the cat, who was lapping up the milk, Usagi made him order, then at a man old enough to be his father. "'Ey! Ya pervert! She's taken! So stare at somebody else's chest!!! Not that she has much up there!"  
  
"Gen-chan!" Usagi hissed.  
  
"Well?"   
  
"I think they went that way?" Usagi replied sheepishly. Genrou sweatdropped. "It's not really my fault. I just looked one way and then Hoto-chan wasn't there!"  
  
Genrou, dropped a few coins on the table as he got up. "Come on, who knows in what trouble that Miaka has gotten into..."  
  
Usagi followed suit. "Gen-chan, you never told me why you're here?"  
  
"Why do you think?"  
  
"So you could have dinner with me?"   
"Do ya always think with yer stomach?" The dazzling grin on Usagi's face told him, yes. "Because of this, 'Sagi." He pulled down the left sleeve of his coat, to reveal a symbol.  
  
"Poor Gen-chan!" Usagi exclaimed, "You got burn!...It's a funny looking burn..."   
  
************************  
  
No one could deny that Genrou, knew how to make an entrance.   
  
As the flames from the iron tessen smoldered on the ground, the flamed haired bandit stood on elevated ground, looking cocky as ever. What ruined the rakish picture was the two little blonde buns, that appeared as though they sitting on his shoulders.   
  
A resounding smack echoed in the night. "'SAGI!!! Why in the ^$%^ ya do that fer?!"   
  
Usagi's voice ranged loud and clear. "You could've hurt them, Suki-chan!!!" Hotohori couldn't describe the relief he felt when he saw Usagi, looking safe and sound. Leaving Miaka with Nuriko, the emperor hurried over to his bride.  
  
"Better overburnt, then dead, 'Sagi..."  
  
"Are you okay? Nothing happen to you, did it?" Hotohori pulled her close, completely unwilling to let her go for the moment. "Usagi, you must never wander like that..."  
  
"Demo..." Usagi pulled away, feeling like a scolded child. "I only wanted to see the village...I was never allow to...I didn't mean..."  
  
"Hotohori-sama!!! Something in wrong with Miaka!!!" Nuriko bellowed. All eyes focused on the spot where the brunette collapsed. Her heavy breathing, echoing eerily in the twilight.  
  
With clouded eyes, Usagi watched, Hotohori scoop the fallen miko into his arms. ~Hoto-chan...do you love Miaka?~  
  
************************  
  
Usagi liked Shoka, but something about her put her edge.  
  
"Usagi-san, please hand me the tea leaves." The sandy haired healer, requested "They're in the jar beside you."  
  
"Shoka-san is Miaka going to be okay?" Usagi questioned, as she handed the leaves. For a moment the older lady stared at the princess, once her hand brushed against Usagi's. The demon within her, howled in silent rage, forgetting the ailing miko above. Back turned, Usagi searched for a teapot, aware of the advancing danger.   
  
"What's takin' ya so long!" Genrou bellowed, "There's a sick person up there!"  
  
"Do you want any tea, Suki-chan?" Usagi questioned, as she turned around. Blue eyes blinked, "Is something wrong, Shoka-san?"  
  
The healer back away, a faint blush on her cheeks. "Just making sure...Can you please bring the tray up," Shoka opened the screened door and stepped out. "I want to check on my patient."  
  
"Oh...Okay." Usagi agreed confused. "How's Miaka, Suki-chan?"  
  
Genrou scowled, as Usagi poured the water into the pot "Stop callin' me that! Gen-chan is better than Suki-chan! That's a &%@#& girl's name!" As the two started up the stairs, he explained. "She's in a lot of pain, and there's nothin' we can do...So much fer bein' good seishi."  
  
"I think-"   
"SHHH! I can't hear!"   
  
Genrou and Usagi, saw Nuriko with ear pressed against the door, as they rounded the corner. As they moved closer, to find out what was happening, the screen door opened. Shoka, stepped out with a resigned look on her face. "In a few moments, her suffering will be at a end, and I will revive her."  
  
"Nani?!!" The trio exclaimed. Genrou opened the door to demanded a full explanation, when Hotohori's words echoed clearly in the room to all present.  
  
"...I cannot kill someone I love..."  
  
A small gasp and a shattering, followed. All eyes turned to a suddenly pale Usagi. Fighting against tears, Usagi scrambled to pick up the tray and the largest shards of the broken teapot. Nuriko tried to help, but the normally friendly blonde pushed him away.   
  
"U-Usagi!" Hotohori choked out.   
  
At the sound of his voice, she fled. At the base of the stairs, Usagi slammed into Shoka. "Don't hold back your tears Usagi. It's okay...shh..." Shoka gathered the blonde in her arms, letting the blonde cry.   
  
"Gomen...ne..." Usagi hiccuped as she pulled away.  
  
Like a mother, Shoka brushed back Usagi's bangs. "I don't mind..." For a moment, Shoka was reminded of what might have been...with her Myojuan. She wouldn't, she couldn't hurt this young girl, the miko would do fine. "...one bit." Shoka, dropped a small kiss in the center of Usagi's forehead. "Everything will be fine...but for now sweet dreams."  
  
With quiet grace, Shoka climbed the stairs.   
  
Through her tears, Usagi felt her eyes close. Sleepily and confused, all she could think about was...That Shoka was as pale as a ghost.  
  
***********************  
Well, was it worth the wait? ;^_^; I believe FY fans all know what happened next? ^_~ If not ask and I'll be happy to share. ^_^ Happy Holidays! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Untitled Fushigi Yuugi/Sailor Moon Crossover  
Chapter Nine   
  
WAI!!! I made it to over a hundred reviews!!! I don't believe it! You guys are great! I never expected to go so far. And it's all thanks to all the wonderful reviewers. Thank you all! I love you all! But not in that way^_~ Anyways, everyone should be thanking Moonrioko, for having this chapter done so soon, otherwise it would have been another two months.^_~ Read her story 'Doughnuts make the World Go Round' It's one of my faves!^_^ I've babbled enough I know, but if anyone still doesn't know what exactly happen last chapter, tell me! I know I might have missed a few^^;; Anyways enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or Sailor Moon.;_;  
  
************************  
Shoka's house disappeared, once the Shikoki demon met it's end. As the rest of the seishi breathed a sigh of relief, Hotohori searched for Usagi. Any trace of the house vanished along with it's mistress and Usagi. Mentally he cursed himself, for not going after her from the start. If she was harmed, he could never forgive himself.   
  
"Hotohori-sama?" Nuriko called out.   
"Will one of you please help me find, Usagi?"  
  
"Don't worry, she couldn't have gone far." Nuriko reassured.  
  
"I don't know," Tasuki mumbled, "She looked ready to cry." The red haired bandit frowned a bit, he didn't like seeing his friends hurt. Tasuki shooked his head to clear his thought and gave a mock shuddered, announcing with false bravo, "If she still bawlin' her eyes out I'm outta here!"   
Miaka smacked him in the arm. "Don't say things like that!" The young miko looked around the surrounding area, for any sight of the blonde. She couldn't deny that she felt guilt, for that crushed look in Usagi's eyes.  
  
"Nuriko take Miaka to an inn for her to rest." Hotohori ordered as he turned down an alley, searching for Usagi. Mitsakuke had quietly paired up with Tasuki as they searched in the opposite direction.   
  
The young emperor left no stone unturned on his search. He couldn't have lost Usagi, not yet. Hotohori had to explain his actions, correct his mistakes before it was too late.  
  
"...Pretty girl...Pretty girl..." Hotohori looked on in disbelief as a tiny hunched over old lady appeared out of nowhere. Over excited eyes peered up at the emperor as a small bony hand tugged on his robes. She pointed in the direction on an darken alley, hoping ever so slightly, "Pretty girl!"  
  
Letting his hopes rise ever so slightly, Hotohori let himself to guided into the alley. Perhaps its was the dark night or his nervousness, but time seemed to have slowed to a crawl. He knew that no more than a few minutes could have passed, since he stepped into the alley and saw the tiny hand laid lifeless on the ground. It's body hidden by forgotten moldy barrels. Hotohori hurried over to where the body laid. Usagi.  
  
Hotohori didn't hesitate to scoop her up into his arms. Her skin was cold to the touch, while her body was frighteningly limp in his arms. As his heart beat in a frantic pace, Hotohori couldn't help but notice that the serene expression on her face. Though dry tears stained her cheeks, the slight upturn of her lips an indication of sweet dreams.  
  
A pang in his heart, reminded Hotohori that he was responsible for any unpleasant dreams. Carefully, he kissed her right cheek. "Pleasant dreams Usa-chan. Forgive me..."  
  
************************  
Taiitsukun frowned as a crystal clear bubble floated into her palace. With a loud 'POP' A little old lady appeared, giggling happily. As her disguise melt away, replaced by her normal clothes the helper squealed out, "All done! All done!"   
  
Taiitsukun batted away the foolish little helper, that had the gull to reappear inches from her face. Stupid little Nyan Nyans. They never bothered to learn the concept of personal space. She frowned as she observed the Suzaku Seishi, Hotohori carry the sleeping Usagi back to safety.   
  
"Baka." The Creator mumbled, "Bad enough the miko and that idiot Tamahome are fumbling through their own relationship. Now the emperor has to insert his foot in his mouth! Idiots. At this rate a poker game would be a safer bet for the futures of Konan and Kutou."  
  
"Taiitsukun?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You're talking to yourself, again!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!"  
  
*************************  
  
Usagi slept for three days.  
  
A simple sleeping spell, Mitsakuke confirmed. Yet, the healer was not able to say when the spell would wear off. So, they let the princess sleep. Hotohori stay by her side, quietly tending to Usagi, and obeying Mitsakuke's orders. Hotohori brushed back Usagi's pale hair from her face, a somber expression on his handsome face.  
  
The last three days, Hotohori thought of ways to explain his actions. None of his explanations sound right. Crushed sapphire blue eyes filled his mind's eye, while her heartbroken gasp filled his ears. He doubted that he would be able to forget that one look, that showed so much. The young man bowed his head over his bride's bedside, his thoughts filled with ways to redeem himself in her eyes...  
  
The door closed as quietly as it was opened. Nuriko set the tray he was carrying down and leaned against the wall, a thoughtful expression on his face. "He really loves her."   
  
"You're not mad about it, Nuriko?" Miaka questioned as she looked up from her text book. "I thought you didn't like Usagi."  
  
"Baka. I dislike the fact Usagi is engage to Hotohori-sama." The purple haired seishi huffed. "As long as she lets me borrow clothes, she's my friend! Anyways, it was different when I thought Hotohori-sama like you of all people. I think Usagi really cares for Hotohori-sama otherwise she wouldn't have look so hurt."  
  
"Perhaps," Mitsakuke began not looking up from his medicines. "Neither one is aware of their feelings. For one looking on, it's easy to observe the blossoming of love."  
  
Nuriko and Miaka quietly pondered the wise words while Tasuki...."BWAHAHA!!! MORE SAKE!!!!!"  
  
*************************  
  
Music...She heard music.  
  
A flute...?  
  
It was soft and gentle.  
  
Usagi stirred sleepily, subconsciously moving closer to the warmth by her side. Lazily she opened her eyes, her vision blurred by sleep and the night. Snuggling deeper into the covers, she tried to pull the blankets up to her chin. The blanket caught on something. Usagi continued to tug on the blanket. The blonde reached out with her hand and was a bit startled when she found out a head of hair resting on her blanket covered stomach.   
  
The dark silver strands spilled across the covers in careless beauty. Usagi stared at him for a moment, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. She vaguely noted that his hand covered hers.   
  
'...I cannot kill someone I love...'  
  
A tear escaped as Usagi struggled to sit up without waking up Hotohori. With her free hand she brushed back the silken strands noting that even in his sleep, he was prefect. He was her intended, but he loved Miaka. For that she would let him go...but not before a kiss.   
  
Just one. Not even, one the lips was necessary.   
  
Just a simple kiss on the cheek.  
  
Her silvery blonde hair spilled over her shoulder as Usagi leaned down, intertwining with Hotohori's dark silver hair. Gently she pressed her lips against his right cheek, just as another tear fell onto his cheek. "Ai shiteru Hoto-chan..."   
Quietly she pulled her hand from his grasp and placed her pillow under his head. Curled up on the other side of the bed, Usagi listened to the music playing outside the window, letting the medley soothe her troubled heart.  
  
************************  
  
Birds, cheerfully chirping greeted his ears. Then he was greeted with an empty bed.   
  
In that instant, the usually clam emperor almost gave into the panic rising in his chest, when he heard laughter from the other room. Hotohori recognized Usagi's voice as she teased Tasuki.  
  
"Gen-chan no baka!!!"  
  
"Shuddup!"   
  
"Aw! Poor Gen-chan! You doesn't feel good!"   
  
"It's your fault for challenging that big guy to a drinking contest, Fang boy."  
  
"Bite me!"   
"No thank you. It isn't ladylike."  
  
"Ya ain't a %^#& lady!"  
  
A loud thump echoed in the room. Hotohori was pretty sure that Nuriko had just used his superior strength against the loud mouthed bandit. He opened the door and stepped out. Miaka looked up from her breakfast, "Ohayo Hotohori!" She exclaimed with a smile.   
  
Usagi didn't look up at him, she kept her attention on Tasuki's swirling eyes. "Good morning Hotohori-san."  
  
Nobody failed to noticed the sudden switch in formalities. Tasuki was the only one that voiced any opinion, obviously not learning his lesson to keep his mouth shut. "What?! No $*%&#$ Hoto-chan?!" He fluttered his eyelashes dramatically. "Hoto-chan! Hoto-chan!"  
  
Usagi turned bright red at Tasuki's high pitched impersonation. The tiny princess launched herself at the bandit. "GEN-CHAN NO BAKA!!!"   
  
Mitsakuke looked at the scene before him, Tama-neko propped on his shoulder. The man thought of the passed three days and muttered to himself "I have a feeling that this is a very common occurrence and I should prepare more medicines."  
  
"Meow!" Tama-neko purred.   
************************  
  
After Usagi's awaking, things remained uneventful. The group continued to search for the final seishi.   
  
Throughout that time, things remained the same between Hotohori and Usagi. The blonde had distant herself from the young emperor, preferring the company of Tasuki and Nuriko. She had even used Tama-neko to distant herself. He was beginning to dislike that cat...and that was putting it mildly. It wasn't for the lack of trying on Hotohori's part that things remained the same. Numerous times a day he tried to find of ways to speak with Usagi, to repair what damage was done. But luck wasn't on his side.  
  
Yet...  
  
At night sleep did not come easy to the princess. Almost everyone borne marks of Usagi fitful sleep. All had a kick marks somewhere on their bodies, Nuriko complained as much as he could, expect Hotohori. In Tasuki's words:  
  
'Why the $%&@# are we gettin' kick?! That baka broke her $@&^# heart!!!'  
  
It was nice to know Tasuki remained as eloquent as ever, even in different settings.  
  
Never once was Hotohori kicked by a sleeping Usagi. Rather in the mornings he found the blonde neatly curled against him, sleeping peaceful. If he didn't know any better Hotohori would say that Usagi couldn't sleep without him by her side.   
  
"Nuriko-chan! Miaka-chan!"   
  
Hotohori looked up as Usagi cheerfully called out, Tama-neko perched on her head in between in her buns. Surrounding her were Tamahome's four siblings and Tasuki all cheering and laughing expect for the bandit. He had Yuiren sitting on his shoulders, the little girl happily clutched fistful of his hair to keep from falling. Needless to say, he wasn't happy. They had arrived on market day* and after the morning events Usagi insisted that the children show her, their village. With Nuriko and Miaka in the kitchen and chores already done, all readily agreed. Hotohori watched Usagi hand Yuiren a piece of candy while Tasuki complained loudly ,causing the blonde to giggled. They looked like a happy family. Hotohori scowled at the thought. Usagi was his.   
  
"Hotohori-kun." Usagi acknowledged quietly, looking down at her bundle.   
  
"Usagi-chan." Hotohori smiled at the blonde. Hotohori-kun was a definite improvement over Hotohori-san, and at least was she willing to talk to him for a bit. "What did you buy?"  
  
With barely contain excitement, Yuiren bounced up and down. "Usagi-san got paints!!!"   
  
Tasuki tried to glared at the little girl on his shoulders. "Will ya cut that off?!"  
  
"Watercolors." Usagi replied, holding them out for his inspection. Hotohori barely glanced at the set of parchment and paints. Usagi's face glowed with pleasure, it was obvious that painting was something she enjoyed. How little he knew about her, yet it didn't matter. Hotohori was willing to wait and learn.   
  
Yuiren tugged on Tasuki's shirt in order to be let down. The brown haired child scrambled to Usagi's side before smiling brightly at the emperor. "Usagi-san is going to show us how to paint!"   
  
Not only was the child intelligent enough to acknowledge his superior beauty, but Yuiren had unknowingly gave him a way to talk with Usagi and she wouldn't back out because of the children. "I never had time for such hobbies," Hotohori began. He moved forward only to have Usagi take a step back. She was on guard and he didn't like it, but Hotohori had no one to blame but himself. He extended his hand and wait for Usagi to pass him the watercolor set. As she did, he smiled at her, "Care to show me?"  
  
Usagi fiddled with her sleeves nervously, uncertainty dancing in her eyes as she silently agreed with a nod of her head.  
  
(*=I not sure if they had market days in Ancient China, I know they have them in Mexico, because my grandmother use to take me when I visited. It was the only time I was allowed to walk in the middle of the road.^_^)  
*************************  
  
It was not good for a man's ego to find out that a four year old had better artistic skills than him. Hotohori frowned down at the paper before him and decide that flowers, animals, and people were not within his artistic abilities.   
  
"Hoto-chan!" Usagi scolded playfully as she leaned over his shoulder. He wondered if she noticed her slip of the tongue. She didn't seem to, for Usagi treated him just like before for she was lost in her own world for the moment. "You hold the brush like this." Usagi's small hand covered his and guided it across the paper in one fluid motion. Hotohori didn't spare the paper a glance as he watched a faint blush spread across her cheeks. Her blue eyes stay focused on the piece of parchment before them. "See? It's a-"  
  
"Usagi, we need to talk." Hotohori murmured softly as he took ahold of her hand.   
  
"There's nothing to talk about," Usagi disagreed as she pulled away. "When we return to Konan...I'll return home." She smiled shakily at him as if she didn't want to continue. "Konan will still have it's treaty, just without the marriage. It's better that way."  
  
"No."   
  
"Nani?" Usagi looked up at him, confused. Why would he say no?  
  
"Usagi-san!" Shunkei called out, "I'm done!"  
  
Usagi hurried to the little boy's side. "Usagi," she looked back to him. Hotohori got up, leaving the brush laying on top of the paper. "This matter isn't resolved yet. Before we return to Konan, it will be."  
  
Usagi watched Hotohori returned to the small house, dreading the moment when everything would be put into their place.   
  
*************************  
  
From the window Usagi watched the new seishi reveal himself.  
  
The final seishi.  
  
Which meant that by tomorrow, they would be returning to the Konan Palace. The capital was mere hours away, she could avoided Hotohori until then. She had manage to avoid him for a long time now. A few hours couldn't be any harder that the last few days. Usagi let the curtain fall as she trudged back to her floor mat. Everything will be settled by tomorrow and she would go home. A tear fell onto the mat.   
  
She didn't want to go home...  
  
She wanted to be with Hotohori...  
  
*************************  
  
Usagi quickly pinned her long hair into a loose bun before grabbing an extra set of clean clothes. Everyone was getting ready for breakfast, no one would notice if she slipped away to bathe in the river. As she walked out, three pairs of eyes watched her leave.   
  
"You know, we shouldn't really get involved."   
"Che. Who said that we're gettin' involved?"  
  
"Anno...Who is she?"  
  
"I mean. Just days ago she was in my way of making Hotohori-sama realize his love for me."  
  
"Yer delusional."  
  
"She is not a fellow seishi, is she?"  
  
"'Sagi? HA! We'd be doomed if she was."  
  
"I've got it!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you even listen to a word a said?!"  
  
Tasuki looked up from his breakfast. "Was I suppose to?"  
  
"You idiot!!!"  
  
Chiriko looked on, wondering what exactly he got himself into...  
  
Mitsakuke took pity on the newest seishi's apparent confusion. "You'll get use to it."  
  
*************************  
  
Had Usagi been born a man, Hotohori had a feeling so would make a very interesting military general. She was quite clever at sneaking off, hiding herself and reappearing when she needed too. That or she was remarkably apt at getting lost. "Nuriko have you seen Usagi?"  
  
Nuriko elbowed Tasuki next to him. Tasuki scowled, at the crossdresser, "She's out by the riverbank."  
  
"Alone?" Hotohori frowned, at their nods. Was it wrong that he was strangely pleased that either man wasn't with his future bride? Both men had, had Usagi's attention ever since they left Mitsakuke's village, much to his displeasure. "Why didn't one of you insist on escorting her? It could be dangerous for out there alone."  
  
Tasuki smirked. "She went to take a bath."  
  
"Oh."   
  
"I could go-OWW!!!"  
  
"We figured we give Usa-chan her privacy." Nuriko grinned stomping on Tasuki's foot. Hotohori's frown deepen at the affectionate name.   
  
"I was thinkin' of goin' down there and stealin' her clothes, to get even with 'Sagi fer all those kicks."  
  
"You will do no such thing!" Hotohori exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Then you go and steal 'Sagi's clothes." Tasuki challenged, "She'd have to listen to ya, then. She'd have no choice."  
  
"I would do no such thing." Hotohori replied, before walking out. Really! To suggest such an idea to him, the emperor no less. But Tasuki's idea had already taken root. It was cruel idea to steal someone clothes while they bathe. It most definitely was beneath an emperor's dignity to take such actions.   
  
'When we return to Konan...I will return home.'  
  
But sometimes one needed to take drastic measures. Pushing the fact that he was the emperor of Konan to the back of his mind, Hotohori made his way to the riverbank. Determine to make Usagi to listen him...By any means necessary.  
  
After all everything was fair in love and war...  
  
Two pairs of eyes watched as the emperor made his way to the riverbank.  
  
"You know, we really shouldn't go and spy on them."  
  
"Why the %&% not?!"   
"This is something that should remain between them and no one else."  
  
"That didn' stop ya before, Gay boy. Why the $#@% is it stoppin' ya now?!"  
  
Nuriko grinned, ignoring the insults. "Well when you put it that way...Lets go Fang boy!"  
  
"Thats what I've been tryin' to tell ya!"   
*************************  
  
Usagi slowly pulled out the pins of her hair. She winced slightly as the pin caught of a strand of wet hair. Soon, the pale gold locks drifted about her body on the water's surface. Relaxing she let her body float gently as her eyes closed. She kicked her feet moving slowly back to the bank where she could toss the hair pins, so she could swim freely. Carelessly Usagi lifted her hand out of the water, pins in hands.   
  
A hand wrapped arm her wrist. "ITAI!!!"   
  
Usagi lashed out with all her might until the hand released it's hold. Breathing heavily Usagi swam to the center of the river. Arms protectively covering her chest, Usagi looked at her attacker. "Hotohori?!"   
The usually regal emperor of Konan sat on the edge of the riverbank holding a redden cheek as water sloshed around his feet, a baffled expression on his face. Hotohori looked at Usagi, "For someone so small, you are very strong, Usagi."  
  
Usagi sanked deeper in the water...She just slapped the emperor...  
  
"But that's not why am I here."  
  
"You're here because you're a closet ecchi?" Usagi could have slapped herself for what she just said. Really insulting Gen-chan was one thing. Calling the man you loved who also happen to be the most important men in the region, a closet pervert was another thing. "Gomen. Umm...Can you pass me my robe?"  
  
"No." The shocked expression of her face cause Hotohori to chuckled quietly. Amused he gathered both sets of Usagi's clothes as Usagi watched helplessly as her clothes disappeared into some berry bushes.   
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY CLOTHES?!!" Usagi shrieked flapping her arms frantically in the water.   
  
In the bushes, two head poked out. "Where was she hiding those?!"  
  
"Baka! Sshhh!"  
  
"Don't &#&% 'sshhh' me! You were looking too!"   
"If you don't shut up, you're going to be-"  
  
"Shuddup!!!"   
Hotohori sat down again and waited for her to calm down. As propriety called for Hotohori kept his gaze no lower than her neck. Rather he had a feeling, if he looked any lower Usagi would have his head on a platter. Despite Hotohori couldn't help compare her to a lovely water sprite with alabaster skin and jewel like eyes. "You can't swim away. There are fisherman less than a mile down river. Would you like to talk now?"  
  
"..."  
  
Hotohori admired the delicate backside of Usagi as she turned away. "Very well. Then will you listen?"   
  
"..."  
  
"Do you the legend of the Four Gods?" Usagi shot him a dirty look, "Of course you do. You cannot stay long on in one of the four empire without learning the legends." The blonde began to ring out the excess water, Hotohori watched the simple movements, a faint admiring smile on his lips.   
  
Usagi turned ever so slightly, "And?" she questioned expectedly.  
  
So, she was paying attention. "When I first heard the legend I was so hopeful. Hopeful, that perhaps I would one day have finally someone who loved me." Usagi turned around slowly, head tilted to the side, her dark blue eyes unreadable.   
  
"And now you're in love with Miaka..."  
  
"No. I am not."  
  
"Don't lie to me!!!" Usagi exclaimed angrily splashing water on him, the best as she could. Her sudden fury didn't last for long when she just as quickly slumped back into the water. "Then why did you say...Nevermind, I'm cold. May I get out now?" Usagi questioned quietly. She didn't want to discuss this, she just wanted to go home and mend her broken heart.   
  
"Not until we're done."  
  
"I thought we were."   
Hotohori frowned at Usagi's reply. "Usagi I am not in love with Miaka. Perhaps I believe I was...because she was the Suzaku no Miko."  
  
'You should asked Hotohori-sama about his childhood.' She looked up at the blue sky, and took a deep breath. "What's the difference of being in love with the miko and being in love with Miaka?"   
"The priestess was of my imagination. A companion who did not seek to use to me for gaining power, who did not care I was the emperor...I just wanted someone who would loved me..."  
  
~I love you.~ Usagi thought, as she turned away.   
  
"Miaka was different, not at all what I had imagined. Though I did care for her, her heart already belonged to another. I was in love with a perfect image and I failed to see it for what it was. In the process....Hurting you. Did you know that I still see your face on that night in my mind? You looked so hurt...My callousness hurt you, please me forgive me?"   
  
Usagi turned around. Hotohori stood on the edge, his hand out stretched, his slightly wet overshirt in his hand. Usagi, hesitated at first, walked up slowly taking the shirt. Once she wrapped the oversized shirt around her body, Hotohori pulled her into his arms. "Hoto-chan?"  
  
"Please don't leave Konan," Hotohori laid his head on her shoulder, "Forgive me...Please stay with me...Let me redeem myself."  
  
Usagi grasped the folds of Hotohori's shirt, tightly. Knowing what she wanted to say but was unable to say the words. Hotohori was about to release her when, she didn't answer. Then with a small nod, she agreed. Usagi turned around, resting her head on his chest. "Hoto-chan...I"  
  
"Nice to see you're in good hands, Koneko-chan."  
  
The two royals turned around. Standing a few feet away, stood Haruka, Michiru, Hotoru and Setsuna. Usagi, bright red, attempted to hide behind Hotohori, while Hotohori turned a faint red.   
  
"Your highness, Usagi-hime."  
  
"Usagi-hime, where are your clothes?"   
  
"Ahem...perhaps we should leave you alone for a bit."  
  
"Nah! Because then we might have a royal bun in the oven, on our hands."  
  
"Haruka!"   
  
"Heh. Gomen." Haruka, didn't look very sincere as she apologized. Maybe it was the wink, that added to that impression.  
  
Setsuna sighed. "We'll meet up in a half an hour. I believe that would significant time to fish out Usagi's clothes from the berry bushes."   
  
"Well someone was desperate..." Haruka drawled before Michiru smacked her upside the head.   
  
"Behave."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Your majesties?" Setsuna called out as they walked away, "I believe your friends, that are hiding in the poison ivy would be more than happy to help" Hotohori and Usagi turned to see two chibified seishi, both fumbling through excuses.   
  
"IT"S HIS FAULT!!!" Nuriko and Tasuki bellowed out at the same time.   
  
*************************  
  
Mitsakuke put his medicines to good use once Nuriko and Tasuki came trudging back. In their hands they carried Usagi's clothes, that were in a better state than the two seishi. Usagi and Miaka had to smother their giggles as they walked in. Nuriko and Tasuki scowled at the duo but said nothing.   
  
"Minna-chan," Usagi giggled, slightly. "We're leaving in an hour. Will you two be ready?"  
  
Both seishi grunted. Usagi smiled, "Chiriko-kun, maybe you should play your flute for Gen-chan and Nuriko, so they wouldn't be so grumpy!"   
"As you wish your highness."   
  
"Usagi-chan." Usagi corrected before darting off, missing the blush staining the newcomer's cheeks.   
  
"Usagi-chan is in a better mood, so is Hotohori." Miaka stated, "Does this mean they made up? I hope so! Wouldn't Tamahome be surprised when we see him tonight!"  
Chiriko smiled politely while Nuriko and Tasuki grunted as they tended to their wounds.   
  
*************************  
  
No one noticed the missing couple as they took a detour.  
  
"Hoto-chan?" Usagi looked up confused. "Where are we going?"  
  
"To the palace." Hotohori smiled down at the blonde. He had been incredibly pleased when she asked if she could ride with him. Nothing could dampen his spirits for the rest of the day, he had Usagi back, and nothing could be better. For the rest of morning, he relished having Usagi in his arms. Before she had always opted to ride by herself or with Nuriko. During those times he had not been in the bests of moods. "The council does not know that I'm not in residence. It is best that we sneak in..." "But how do they not know you're not here?" Usagi questioned, "There can't be two Hoto-chans!"   
  
"You'll see." Hotohori replied, as he got off the horse. Gently he wrapped his hands about Usagi's waist, lifted her off and set her on the ground. He couldn't help but think about how small she was...His hands almost spanned her waist. She looked up at him, questioningly with her wide blue eyes, and a tiny smile on her face.   
  
Before he knew what he was doing, Hotohori, leaned forward letting his lips gently caress hers. He felt her small hands take ahold of the fabric of his shirt as she willingly leaned into him. She tasted like the strawberries she adored. In that moment he forgot everything. That he was emperor, his duty to both his people, the miko, and all of his troubles as he deepened the kiss.  
  
"Your highnesses?"   
  
Hotohori was tempted to yell 'Go away and leave me be.' But Usagi already pulled away, a blush on her cheeks. "Setsuna." She greeted feebly.  
  
"The Empress has already arrived," Setsuna informed, "and as well, the rest of the Suzaku seishi I believe. Chirichi is already on his way to greet them. It's best that you both make yourselves presentable."  
  
Hotohori and Usagi watched as the green haired advisor walked away.  
  
"I'm beginning to think she has really bad timing on purpose." Usagi mumbled as they made they're way to the palace. Hotohori chuckled, wrapping his arms around her as they walked.   
  
"Ai shiteru." He whispered in her ear contentedly.  
  
"H-honto?" Usagi, couldn't believed it.   
  
"Hai."   
  
Usagi turned around, Hotohori's arms still wrapped around her, and threw her arms about his neck. She hugged him tightly burying her head into the folds of his shirt. For a moment she listened to his heartbeat. Usagi blinked back tears as she held him, feeling so wonderfully happy.   
  
"Ai shiteru Hoto-chan."  
  
**************************  
This chapter is longer then expected ^^;; After nine chapters, they're finally together! ^_~ So, how was it? Did I do it right or did I completely screwed it?!^_^ If I ended it here, how many people would come after me?^_~ 


End file.
